Escapades
by redshipper
Summary: She knew the moment she laid her eyes on him that he had the same thoughts she had on her mind
1. Storage Room

She was getting addicted to this

Thanks memvermelha for the support, the prompts and the ideas.

Prompts: something yellow, a round bed and something made of silk

She was getting addicted to this. It was the third time in a role that they skipped lunch and went to her house for more entertaining activies. On a Thursday he arrived in the middle of the morning while they had a case to solve that got most of the medico-legal staff at the lab to work on it.

"So, any clues on the John Doe?" Booth said, approaching Brennan. She had her back to him and turned only in time to stop him from bumping against her. If she knew him better, she'd say it was exactly what he planned on doing.

At this point in their relationship, where everybody else was cheering with their popcorn bags in hand to see when they would finally admit that they were undeniably into each other, Brennan decided it would be better to keep it a secret. No one, except for Angela and her annoyingly prying self, were vaguely aware that they've been sleeping together for a month now. Brennan enjoyed the secrecy of it, of sneaking into their cars when no else was paying attention and riding back to her apartment to spend fifty minutes being thoroughly fucked by him on her bed. Or on her dinner table. Or the couch. Hell, once they were in such a hurry that they started undressing in the elevator and ended up doing it in the corridor.

And yet she couldn't help this burning feeling on her cheeks every time she saw him, half grinning in a mischievous way in her direction. She knew the moment she laid her eyes on him that he had the same thoughts she had on her mind: he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

He laid a hand on the small of her back and it seemed to irradiate heat throughout her body, making her cheeks burn. Just one touch and she was nearly aching to have him inside her.

"We don't know it yet. Perhaps Cam would have the results for the DNA exam?"

"I can check it for you, dr Brennan," Zack said, more than eager to help her.

"No, that's okay. I need to hand in some other exams, I'll get them myself," Brennan said, turning fastly and leaving the lab, Booth following her without any further words.

"Agent Booth, I think you should take a look at this, it seems that the victim's phalanges..."

Booth stopped, giving Brennan a few steps' distance. He looked at the younger man, distressed.

"In a second, Zack, I need to go to the bathroom," he said, rushing off to find Brennan.

"But... the bathroom is the other way!"

"There is one this way that's cleaner!" he yelled, from the door.

Booth rushed out of the lab and stopped, catching no sight of Brennan. He turned on a darker corridor and walked slower, confused, not really aware of where he was. In fact, what he knew of the Jeffersonian was the lab. And Brennan's office. And maybe the storage room, once or twice.

"Bones? Bones, where are you?"

He felt a hand pulling him by his collar towards an open door. For a second he felt terribly scared to fall straight on the floor, but a wall was on his way.

When he finally could see where he was, Brennan closed the door and turned on a dim light. She had that know-it-all smile that amused and irritated him from time to time and, before he could mutter a word, she was against him, kissing him hungrily.

"Whoa, easy, Bones! What got into you?" he said, parting the kiss. Her hands were all over him, working faster than his brain could. The only thing he had enough time to process was the unzipping of his pants and her tugging it down.

"We don't have much time, let's do it fast," she whispered, huskily. Oh, how he loved when she was horny; he loved to see her out of her stoic personna, in this character he enjoyed so much: the risk-taker, the carefree Brennan he knew from the field and had fallen in love with.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"It's a storage room. There are some storage items for the next exhibition."

Brennan pushed him so he fell onto a bed. To his utter surprise, it was a round bed covered in zebra patterns. She climbed onto the bed with him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him once again, this time slower but not less passionate. His hands started roaming over her body, grabbing her thighs and ass and sliding up to knead at the curve of her breasts, touching her, thumbs arousing her nipples until they were hard nubs. She moaned against his mouth.

"I want you inside me, Booth, now."

Booth chuckled lightly. It was interesting how commanding she was in bed with him, how impatient and imaginative she was. He wondered of many different places he'd like to have sex with Brennan, but never in his life he thought she'd want to do it in a storage room.

In one fast move, he pushed her so she was underneath him, gasping for air as he continued to kiss her, unzipping her pants with one hand. She wriggled them out so now her pants laid in a pool on the floor, soon followed by her blouse.

"Yellow, uh?" he whispered, amused, when he saw her underwear. "I wondered the moment I saw you what color it would be today."

"Got tired of the plain black," she said.

Booth leaned against her, pulling out her underwear fastly and pulling a nipple in his mouth. He took his time to touch her, lavishing her breasts before moving to the valley in between, kissing his way up to her neck.

"Booth," she whispered breathlessly, wrapping her legs around him and turning, so that now she was atop him, so fast she moved he nearly bumped his head against the most horrible totem he had ever seen in his life.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?!"

"For the exhibition," she said, busy with the task of removing his jacket and shirt, unbuttoning it carelessly and throwing them aside, on the bed.

"That thing will give me nightmares!"

"Let me do something about that, then."

Brennan gathered his silk tie and carefully wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes. That, together with the sensation of her nails scraping from his chest to his stomach made him grow impossibly harder. Then she took off his underwear, exposing him to the cool air of the room.

He couldn't see what she was doing and the sudden touch of her hands on his penis made him catch his breath and let it out very slowly. Soon her mouth was on him as well, making him impossibly harder, as she licked him slowly, sucking at his tip.

"Bones... yeah, that's so good... yeah..." he hissed, arching his hips against her.

Then she let go of him and started leaving a wet path of kisses up his abdomen, until she teased from his nipples to his neck. Booth could feel her hot breath against his face and her wetness against is thigh, as she straddled him again and his hands found the flatness of her belly, sliding down to touch her between her legs. He seemed to already know the curves of her body by heart, as he found the spot just above her clitoris that made her mewl, wetness flooding from her. Booth loved the sounds of their lovemaking, the sounds of her when she was aroused and uncaring about the world around them.

Her hand held his, pushing it farther so his fingers were inside her and she rocked soflty against him, panting loudly.

"You're so wet, baby, so hot..." he whispered. Brennan pushed his hand away and started sliding down his penis, as he pushed soflty into her. Booth removed the tie from his eyes so he could watch her; it was what he loved the most about all this, watching her, eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss when he slid into her tight walls, making her let out a shuddered breath. She was beautiful, flushed and sweaty, no matter how cold it could be, she'd always be damp with sweat at this very moment and, although he loved when her stare fixed on his, she seemed to always be lost within herself for a brief second before joining him again.

"Booth?" she said, rocking against him.

"Yeah?" he replied, too lost in his awe for her.

"You're so beautiful..."

It was her turn to whisper and lean against him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, riding him harder and faster. He felt the pressuring in his balls tightening and her whimpering against his mouth was getting high-pitched every time he knew his penis brushed against a more sensitive spot and she quivered, the orgasm hitting in a crescendo, making her straighten up and moan louder, gripping at his shoulders. Yeah, he was mistaken, this was what he liked the most, the sight of her coming because of him, her walls gripping him from inside as if an earthquake was happening. He pushed her against the bed, thrusting harder into her and let go soon after, closing his eyes and holding onto her.

And he always felt dizzy and unaware of his surroundings for a short while. Although it wasn't much, he didn't know how long he was atop her, breathing hard into her scent and the familiar arousal of them mixed in the air. He smiled to himself.

"Did you just say I'm beautiful?"

"Well, you're very well-structured."

"You said I'm beautiful. Aw, Bones, that's so cute of you!"

"I didn't mean it to be cute, I meant it was a compliment; you're very beautiful when you're about to orgasm."

He looked at her with a pleased smile, looking proud, and pulled her for another kiss.

"Stop it or we'll never get out of here," he said.

"Actually, I should've left ten minutes ago. Zack is waiting for the lab results."

Brennan kissed him one last time and pushed him so she could stand up, starting hurriedly to get dressed. He did the same, but much slower.

"Whose bed was it anyway?"

"It's better that you don't know, trust me," Brennan said, as she brushed her hair with her hands and unwrinkled her blouse. All of a sudden she seemed the stoic Dr Brennan again, composed and focused. He smiled at her, as she, usually, seemed unaware of the change. Booth couldn't get enough off her and now his mind drifted to the evening, where they would be together again.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't wait for tonight."

She smiled sweetly at him and opened the door, holding it open for him.

"Just don't forget to bring that silk tie, will you?"

END


	2. Jealousy

Prompt by memvermelha: standing up, panties stay on and jealousy

She was furious. He looked at her from his seat and could tell that, even though she tried not to show it, she was fuming at him.

"Bones..."

"Shut up, Booth. Not now."

He turned his eyes back to the road and just drove. It was going to be a long drive, anyway, especially if Bones continued giving him the silent treatment like she was.

Still, in his mind, he did nothing wrong. He wondered why she was so angry anyway.

"Seeley!" the tall blonde-haired woman pratically squealed when he saw the two of them, standing next to her office door. Booth smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, Danielle, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful!" she said, as she approached him and wrapped him in a hug, which Booth reciprocated. Brennan frowned slightly. "I thought I would never see you again in my life, you stud!"

Booth smiled, a mix of smug and demure, and waved vaguely. He and Brennan went to this construction company where his latest victim worked and coincidentely, an old acquaitance of Booth's happened to be the owner of the company. It was a small place where she knew most of the employees.

"Well, you know, the work at the FBI is quite demanding."

"FBI, uh? And what brings you here, then?"

"Actually, we're investigating a murder of one of your employees. Ted Rygalski."

"Oh. Yes, Ted," her voice, so far more than cheerful, acquired a somber tone as it dawned on her.

Brennan watched them both with some curiosity, as the woman seemed to touch him whenever she could find an opportunity. She was beautiful, with long wavy hair falling down her shoulders and bright green eyes. Danielle, actually, reminded Brennan slightly of Rebecca, except there was a model quality in her. She was definetely what she assumed to be Booth's type of woman.

"I'm here with my partner, Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, hi. You're the author, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm a forensic anthropologist who writes books on the side, actually."

"I see... that must be horrible, working with dead bodies all the time."

"It isn't, in fact..."

"Danny, I need to ask you for some cooperation on this case," Booth interrupted Brennan. He looked sternly at her and continued talking to the woman.

"Sure, whatever you need, just ask me. Do you still have my number?" she said, her tone meaningful.

Brennan then realized by her territorial behaviour around Booth that they were ex-lovers. Danielle tried to touch him whenever she could find an chance and Booth didn't seem to recoil; on the contrary, he seemed to be encouraging her, smiling and leaning against her.

"Sorry, I don't. Could you give me again?"

"Well, will you promise not to lose it this time? And that you'll actually call me, Seeley?"

"I will, sure."

"Ok, then," she said as she fetched a business card from her pocket and handed him, her hand lingering on his longer than necessary. "Tell me something, Seeley, are you seeing someone at the moment?"

Booth glanced over at Brennan, who stood silently glaring at them.

"No, not at the moment. What about your husband?"

"Oh, he's history since last year!" Danielle stepped closer to him and lowered her voice "So, call me. Then we can have dinner later, what about that?"

"Maybe after we solve this case, I'm kinda swamped in work right now."

"Ok. I'll be waiting, Seeley. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I don't think so, Danny, thanks a lot," he smiled at her.

She pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering something at his ear that Brennan couldn't understand.

"I guess so far the most likely suspect is his wife. What do you think, Bones?"

"I wouldn't like to jump into conclusions just now," she said, hastly, opening the car's door and entering it, closing it with a loud slam.

Booth frowned and entered the car as well. He looked at Brennan, who sat stiff, her arms folded across her chest. He turned on the car and started driving.

"What do you think, then?"

"That we should go to the construction site where the victim was found to see if there is any new evidence to lead us to his murderer. And then you can have dinner with Danielle."

"What? I'm not going to have dinner with her."

"Oh, so you're deluding her too?"

"I wasn't deluding her, I was being friendly, just in case we might need her help later. I've explained this technique to you."

"Of course."

"And what do you mean by 'deluding her too'? Who else am I deluding?"

She ignored his question.

"Her behavior around you denotes that you were lovers at some point and that your affair didn't have closure. Also, your response to her touching reflects your willingness to accept her offering."

"What are you talking about, Bones? And why are you going psychological on me?"

"It's an anthropological behaviour, Booth. If you were chimpanzees, I'd say she was trying to mate with you, the alfa-male of the tribe."

Booth was dumbfounded by her speech. He glanced quickly at her to realize she was still stiff by his side, her hands pressing so tightly that her knuckles were white. He could tell she was angry.

"Bones, I don't get where this comes from."

"I get why she would come on to you, Booth, I mean... you present alfa-male features that could attract most mating females. What I don't understand is your constrasting behaviour."

"Ok, simmer down. Step back a bit 'cause I'm not following."

"I get your trying to go out on a date with her even though you and I seem to be... I don't know, engaging into sexual intercourse occasionally; it's fairly normal for men to have more than one mating pair. What strikes me as odd is your constant insistence into commiting to a relationship with me and engage into flirting with another woman during a case, right in front of me. That's what I just don't understand."

"I wasn't flirting with Danielle, I was just trying to gain her trust. I don't get why you're so angry about it."

"I am not angry," she lied deliberately. Although Brennan felt a tingle inside her and the anger rising every time she thought of Danielle, she tried to push it down and think rationally about this whole situation.

"Yes you are. You're angry because I told Danielle I wasn't seeing anyone, aren't you?"

"That's a huge assumption you're making there, Booth. But, yes, I'm quite curious to know why you told her that."

He parked the car as they arrived at the constructon site, without any further words, he leaped out of the car and walked fast towards the building. She followed him right after.

The place was dark although the empty holes that would be windows someday allowed some of the daylight in. The cement walls and wooden supports seemed to be placed all around in no particular order.

"Hello? FBI!" he said, trying to call the attention anyone who might be there.

"Booth! Don't walk out on me like that!" she said, rushing after him huriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you had your ego to make you company."

She could tire him to no end sometimes. And at moments like these he really wanted her to be a guy so he could punch her hard.

"If we're not in a relationship, it's because you decided so. 'This is only recreational, Booth. Don't let anyone know about us, Booth', you keep telling me. And yet you keep going on for more and more. And now you're throwing me a speech because I didn't tell Danielle we are in a relationship when we aren't? Give me a break, Bones."

"Your incoherence is what strikes me. You say you're faithful and yet you flirt with other woman right in front of me?"

"I AM a faithful man, Bones. I have never cheated on a woman and I wasn't luring Daniele into my bed, if that's what you're thinking right now. And what would I cheat on, care to tell me? What have we got?"

She blinked at him, realizing for the first time how she really had offended him.

"I thought it was clear for you too."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am committed to you, except I don't feel the need to advertise it around, it had always felt that it was something only the two of us would share."

"Well, I get that but I'm kinda tired, Bones. I want to be able to take you out to movies and show my affection in public, not just hide in your apartment as if we were doing something illegal. I want to be able to tell people I've got a girlfriend."

"Oh, so this is about you wanting to show you have some property over me? See, that's exactly what I didn't want."

"You're twisting my words, that's not what I've said."

"Well, that's what you meant. You say you're different, you act different but deep inside you're like any other man, you should admit it. I can already see you going after that Danielle woman as soon as we're done here."

He pushed her against a wrought iron gate, pinning her by the shoulders.

"Why do you always do that, uh? Don't you think I can see it? You're trying to drive me away just like you always do. I saw what you did with Sully and I'm not allowing you do it to me just because you're scared for being jealous"

"I am not jealous!" she said, shoving his hands away. She stepped closer to him, half-expecting him to step behind but he didn't. "Anthropologically speaking..."

"Oh, fuck off this anthropological babble of yours, Bones! For once in your life, just go with your feelings."

She glared at him, thinking about his words for a second. Booth was standing too close to her, breathing hard, hovering slightly over her as if he was a hunter about to stalk his prey; if she really were honest to her feelings right now, she'd say she was aroused by his breath against her and the angry look in his eyes.

Booth could sense the hesitation in her, that she wanted to say something but didn't want to admit it. She probably wasn't even aware of how her body language had shown him this and decided to go lighter on her. He grabbed the hairs at the back of her head with both his hands and pulled her for a kiss, to which she responded eagerly. He pushed her back against the iron gate, pinning her there, pressing their hips together.

"If you're not jealous, then you wouldn't mind if I touched another woman like this, would you?" he whispered, running his hand over her breast, kneading it.

Brennan moaned against him, letting her head fall to the side. Some part of her really hated being at his mercy like this, but the rational part knew that it didn't matter how hard she fought, she would always give up when he started touching her.

His hand slid down under her blouse, roaming over her belly and the undersides of her bra, making her quiver lightly. He parted the kiss and smiled smugly at her.

"And if you're not jealous, I can kiss Danielle like I kissed you? Would that be okay for you, Bones?" he whispered, feather-kissing her neck.

Once again she felt the blood rushing up her body and it had nothing to do with arousal, but anger. She shoved him aside.

"Stop messing with my mind, Booth! Damn it, if you want fuck around, be my guest, but don't you dare ever touch me again because I'll cut off your penis"

"What part is that you don't get, uh? The part that I'm crazy about you or the part that I wouldn't dare look at another woman because you're the only one I can see? Why you are the only one who doesn't know that?"

Brennan looked at him and it finally dawned on her what he said. She felt like a complete idiot for being so passional and irrational about something, but seeing him deny their 'relationship' out loud and to someone else drove her insane.

She allowed him to kiss her again, slower this time but no less passionatedly. He pulled her against him and when she realized she was leaning against the gate, her leg wrapped around his waist and her hands clasped around his lapels. She pushed his jacket off him and it fell, neither caring about it getting dirty on the filthy floor.

He unbuttoned her blouse, button by button until he could see her bra and, pushing both her jacket and blouse down, he pulled open the bra so he could see her nipples, leaning against her to take one into his mouth. She whimpered loudly and heard it echoing in the empty construction site, while she silently hoped it was empty. Brennan held two bars of the gate for support, helping her keep her balance.

While he merciless lavished her nipples, she lowered her leg to touch him, brushing her shin against his growing erection and he groaned against her as she rubbed it harder, smiling smugly down at him.

"We really should stop doing these things at public places, you know?" he said, unbuttoning her pants and pushing it to slide down her legs.

"Why should we? Just now you were complaining you don't like hiding in my apartment. So, anyone could see us here."

"We could get so arrested..." he whispered, one hand tracing the underline of her panties, teasing her. Brennan let out a ragged breath in antecipation.

"So what? You're FBI, you can get us out."

Booth slid his hand into her panties to find out she was completely waxed; and drenched in arousal.

"Oh, Bones..." he groaned, looking at her. He grew impossibly harder as he fingered her earnestly, watching her bite her lips, grabbing the gate tighter. Bending down to taste her, he didn't even bother to remove her panties, just pushed it aside, locking his lips to the soft and hairless flesh of her groin.

"Do you still want to stop it?" she asked, smugly.

"Shut up and lemme fuck you with my mouth," he replied, his voice muffled.

Brennan's head fell back against the iron bars as he ran his tongue onto her folds, drinking in her juices, wrapping his lips around her clit and suckling at it, making her whimper loudly; now she was sure someone might've heard her from the outside of the building, so loud she was. But, far from worrying him, he seemed to be more enthusiastic about the act of fucking her with his mouth and sucked at her folds as well, hungrily taking as much of her as he could and humming his appreciation for her noisy response to it. Brennan, at this point, couldn't even control the buckling of her hips or the sounds that came out of her mouth and started quivering harder when he ran the tip of his tongue over her opening.

She felt her knees buckle when he stopped his ministrations and rose, his lips glistening with her juices, smiling at her. Booth pulled her against his hips; somehow he had managed to unzip his pants and slid his cock into her in one fast move. She was so wet, so slippery that he was buried to the hilt in one move.

"Bones..." he gasped, licking his lips and tasting her again in his mouth while she watched him with huge eyes. She felt oddly out of control of her emotions as she ran her fingers over his cheek, moving to his nose and stopping at his chin. Her whole body seemed to be humming with electricity as he started slamming into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing his shoulders for support. It felt oddly arousing to be completely naked while he was fully clothed, the smooth fabric of his pant suit against her bare legs. He held onto her hip, tight, so tight it might leave some bruises afterwards but she didn't care.

He kissed her, staring down at her and making her look back at him; for some reason that she didn't quite grasp but found very erotic, he always seemed to kiss her with his eyes open while they had sex. She enjoyed the darker shade of brown in his gaze as he grunted into her mouth, pushing his tongue and cock into her, almost in unissom. Booth raised a hand to her face, caressing her cheek, as she felt the orgasm approaching her and her body quiver harder.

"Booth!" she yelped, parting the kiss and throwing her head back once again. She took hold of the hand that was caressing her cheek and moved to between them, making him touch her clit, rubbing her. That sent her shaking and trembling around him, coming against him.

"Bones..." he called her, breathlessly. She seemed to come out of her haze and looked at him, with drousy eyes. He still pumped in and out of her, breathlessly gasping her pet name until he couldn't take it anymore and allowed himself to come into hot shots inside her.

One minute or so has passed until they could finally regain their breathing, staring at each other in wordless gasping. Brennan was the first to speak.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"I want to be your girlfriend, Booth."

Booth pulled out of her and bent down, gathering their scattered clothes of the floor. He straightened up and looked at her, a mixture of annoyance and amusement in his expression.

"If you're saying that just because you like the sex, Bones..."

"No, I'm not. But I thought about what've you said and, although I still think that it's just an unecessary formality, I'm willing to let you call me your girlfriend."

Booth put on his jacket and watched her, as she talked and dressed her pants and bra.

"I don't want you to 'let me call you my girlfriend', I want you to feel it, Bones. What's the point if you're not committed to the heart to it?"

Brennan stopped dressing and stepped closer to him, still shirtless.

"If you're talking about this weird need to be close to someone all the time, to miss said person when he's not there and to be caught gazing at him while he's fallen asleep, then that's what I mean. If what I feel is not committment, Booth, I don't really understand what that is. I don't think I'd ever want another man to even notice me while you look at me the way you do."

"Yeah?" he said, a wide smile spreading on his lips.

"Yes," she replied, suddenly looking bashful. He noticed that she blushed lightly, this time it had nothing to do with arousal. He was now fully clothed and helped her putting on the rest of hers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, kissing her forehead. They held each other for a moment before Booth teased her again.

"But you were so jealous of me!"

"I was NOT jealous, Booth! Jealousy is an irrational response..."

"You were jealous!"

"I was not."

"Yes, you were. And that was absolutely cute."

She just rolled her eyes at him. He took the chance to pull her against him again and kiss her fully on the lips, enveloping her in his arms.


	3. In The Lab

bTitle/b

Prompts: Metal table, lab coat, submissive Brennan; place: the Jeffersonian

A/N: Light bondage ahead, beware. It's very light, but it's bondage nonetheless.

He flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch but there was nothing on. Not until he flipped to the adult channel and a porn movie, with a large-breasted blonde woman who was being noisily and thoroughly fucked from behind by a tall man, who was very unlikely to be that lucky in real life. He sighed. Booth honestly wasn't looking for any porn, but since it came up, he decided to watch.

Because something about the movie was horribly fake and weird, he closed his eyes and shook his head, turning it into his own little fantasy.

He closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around his cock, fisting himself slowly as images of Brennan came to his mind. Bones, with her hair lose, a tiny smile on her lips; in a low-cut blouse, leaning against a metal work table and allowing him a stolen glance of her cleavage. Booth touched himself faster, thinking of how good she felt from inside, how tight and wet, for him, just for him. Booth was getting close already, imagining her hands on him and the wet hotness of her mouth, sucking him greedily, until he came into her mouth. She would swallow it, as if it were a rare delicacy. She once told him how she really enjoyed swallowing his cum, out of the blue, on an afternoon phone call, where she was supposed to be giving him some data on a case. He found himself horribly hard for the rest of the day, thinking of her.

Lately he had been thinking way too much about his partner, especially when she would come to work in those tight jeans of hers. That woman should not be allowed to wear tight pants, for the image of that ass was an erection just waiting to happen.

Yeah, Bones had a cute little ass. She was hot, true, from her breasts to her curvy waist and those sultry lips, always saying difficult words that only turned him on. But, none of her stunts could be compared to when he fucked her from behind for the first time

He had wanted to have her in the lab for some time now, on some evening where everybody else was out and she was the only one left there. On that particular night, Booth had forgetten something and he'd had to return, finding her alone by one of those empty exam tables, more than ready for some action. The sassy look in her eyes told him that she was thinking the same thing and, as he approached her, she slid down the blue lab coat, revealing her naked body to him.

"Bones!" was his stunned reaction. Booth glanced around, trying to see if anyone else was around but, gladly, the lab was empty.

"Come on, Booth. I saw you staring at my ass, I know how much you want to fuck it. Come on, do it," she said, leaning against the table

He tentatively grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands, making her moan. Her skin was so soft and her ass felt firm and nice in his hands, so nice he couldn't resist the urge to smack it lightly, the sound echoing in the lab, as she squealed, surprisedly delighted. He kneeled behind her, as she shifted anxiously, and started kissing her ass cheeks, open-mouthed kisses all over her, sometimes tiny bites that made her moan louder. Brennan leaned against him, spreading her legs, an enticing offering for him to go further.

Booth was fully hard in his own hands and when his tongue touched her cunt and it was nearly electric. She jerked against him at the first lap and buckled backwards, begging for him to continue. Booth pushed his tongue along her folds, swirling it around her clit and enjoyed the taste of her dripping juices, making her tremble with desire for him.

"Oh, yes, Booth... that feels so good!" she whispered, eyes closed, between moans.

He moved his tongue backwards, spreading her ass cheeks to give him better access, tasting her and he could tell she was already on the verge of orgasming. The sight of her completely bare, long legs and high-heels shoes turns him on like no other image could and Booth strokes himself harder, groaning louder.

He rose, standing up again, his cock pressing against Brennan, nested between her ass cheeks. He couldn't wait anymore to be inside her and lowered a finger to feel her wetness, coating it, spreading it to her anus. He carefully pushed one finger into her, as she sighed heavily and tightened instinctively, relaxing as she seemed to get used to him there. A push of her hips backwards told him she was ready for more and he pushed another one, pumping her lightly.

"Come on, Booth, fuck me. I can feel your huge hard cock against me, shove into me now, make me come," she coaxed him, breathlessly.

Booth held the base of her neck and pushed her so her upper body was lying flat against the cold metal table and she gasped in surprise; Brennan groaned as she felt one hand caressing her ass again while his fingers still pumped inside her.

"You are so tight, Bones... so tight..." he said, spreading her ass cheeks with one hand while he removed the other from inside her and held his cock, positioning himself at her opening. He pushed the tip into her, feeling her tightening and sighed a shuddered breath at her response. Yes, he could already tell how deliciously tight she would feel. Slowly, giving her time to adjust to him, he pushed further until he was buried inside her to the hilt again, spreading her open. He remained still, adjusting, eyes closed while she panted hard, trying to regain her breath at the wonderfully burning sensation of him stretching her wide.

Brennan tilted her ass against him, buckling her hips, urging him to move.

"Is it okay?" he asked, looking down at her. He could see her gripping the edges of the metal table, her face turned to the side and he could see her flushed and constraint expression.

"Yes, that feels wonderful. Come on, Booth, fuck me, I want your big cock stretching me wider, now!" she commanded.

He obeyed, pulling slowly so he was nearly out of her to then push harder, making her whimper loud. He could feel the ripples inside her and that she was really enjoying that. He moved one hand up her back, gathering her arms and holding both her wrists together behing her back in one of his hands. She felt so tiny against him, his hand could easily hold both her wrists together effortlessly. He moved another hand to her hip and held it tight to give him balance while he pushed faster in and out of her, easily now, as she relaxed even more against him.

"God, you're so tight, so hot... I'm gonna come so fast and hard inside you pretty soon."

Booth leaned slightly against her and whispered.

"Tell me how it feels, Bones."

"You feel huge, stretching and filling me," she said, between pants. He loved seeing her like this, aroused and at his total mercy. "It hurts a little but it's oh, so good. Come one, fuck me harder," she said.

He pushed harder, slamming against her and she whimpered loud, the sound echoing throughout the lab into the darkness. He started pushing rythymically now, pumping in and out of her and making the table rattle and jerk with their movements but he didn't care. He felt the pressure on his balls rise and he knew he was about to come any moment now.

The hand that was grabbing her hip moved down to touch her cunt and he gasped, surprised to find her drenched with arousal. It was a long-term fantasy for him, to fuck her from behind in the lab, but he could never know that it would arouse her that much as well.

The moment he pushed two fingers inside her, she moaned louder and her face changed, she was close to orgasm as well.

"Bones, come for me. I wanna see you're coming while my cock is inside your ass," he coaxed her pushing his fingers deeper into her "and then I'll eat you to feel you're coming on my tongue. Hmm? What do you think, Bones? How would you like that?"

He brushed his thumb against her clit and she tightened against him, making him groan louder. It was getting nearly impossible to hold it back now. Another flick of her clit and she started convulsing around Booth, tightening even more and that was it, the orgasm hit him and he came inside her, hot long shots filling her.

It took them some time to get themselves collected and realize where they were. Booth tumbled slightly, finding support on the table and taking a long deep breath. He helped her up on her unsteady legs and gathered her lab coat, putting it over her naked shoulders. Booth pulled up his pants and zipped it, not bothering to clean up the mess between his legs just now, he would have to deal with it when he got home.

Brennan looked at him in mild confusion, a small wicked smile on her lips. She looked sated and exausted. Booth wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, whispering against her lips.

"I'm gonna get so addicted to this tight little ass of yours, you know that, don't you?"

"You'd better not, I can't indulge into your little fantasy every time you want it or I won't be able to walk straight ever again."

He laughed and pulled her to his lips, kissing her deeply.

"I know how much you love it, baby, don't try to deny it," he said, hot and moist against her ear and started nibbling at her skin, soflty.

"Just keep in mind that next time is my turn," she whispered back to him.

"I just can't wait."

And he was honest about it. He couldn't just wait for the next escapade her dirty little mind would plot.

He stroked himself one last time and came, moaning her pet name and getting his shirt completely sticky. Booth enjoyed for some moments the tingling sensation of the orgasm fading and his breathing getting back to normal. Chuckling at himself, he looked down at the mess he'd made and removed his shirt, using it to clean himself before throwing it aside. He would have to care about it later. Booth leaned back against the couch, sighing contentedly. He looked at his side and saw the telephone, not resisting the urge to call her. He wanted to talk to her so badly right now.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bones."

"Hey, Booth. I just thought of you."

"Really? What, exactly?"

He could nearly see the smile on her lips when she spoke.

"You'd better sit down and get comfortable for this one..."


	4. Under a Tree

bTitle/b Escapades (4/10)

She entered her office in a rush, holding a couple of files in her hands and not really paying attention to her surroundings.

Only when she sat at her desk she noticed him, half sitting, half lying on her couch; either way he was feeling too comfortable for his own good.

"Booth! What are you doing here?" she said, trying to sound annoyed, but not really. She really liked his mid-morning visits, even if that meant she would get late on her file-filling task.

"I have a new case for you. I think you'll like this one," he said, as if he were announcing he had bought her a car.

Her lips curved in a soft smile when he said that. She probably didn't notice, but her face changed at the possibility of a new intriguing enigma for her mind to work on.

"What is it?"

"Come here and I'll show you the file."

Brennan stood up with a jolt and moved to the couch, sitting next to him. She always told herself that the rush of adrenaline she felt when he visited mid-morning was because of the possibility of a new case – which always seemed to be the reason for his mid-morning visits. Booth would arrive at the FBI office and find a new case and, then, head to the Jeffersonian to fill her in the information. She always told herself that, but perhaps she should reconsider it because she felt the same rush of adrenaline in other situations involving him.

Like having lunch, escaping from work briefly and rushing to her place or his; like meeting at the diner, where she knew the food would be anything but nutritional, but she would go nonetheless to meet him; like sharing takeout food at the lounge, while discussing a case and eventually their conversation would drift to other subjects, some way or another, always ending up in sex talk, whispered between naughty smiles and meaningful glares. One way or another, it would always lead to kissing or groping or even having sex, depending on where they were.

Brennan didn't know exactly how that happened, but she knew it would just take a look or touch from him and she'd be gone, abiding by her hormones. He had this power over her, not only would he convince her that it wasn't a problem, but he would leave her always wanting for more.

She learned to love it. And crave their mid-morning dates.

And as she sat by his side on the couch, she knew what would happen.

"A body was found in an old warehouse and they need your skills to identify it," he said, looking at her lips.

"They do?" she replied, her gaze travelling from his lips to his chest.

"Yes..." now his hand, which had been on his belt, moved to her hand, grasping it. "So, how is your day going?"

"Very nicely. Busy," she leaned in closer to him as if she was about to tell him a juicy secret, smiling soflty, "We have some remains from a newly-discovered archeological site in New Mexico to identify."

"You do, uh?"

"Yeah, it's been a busy morning."

"So, I should let you get back to work, then, you probably don't have the time for my case."

"Of course I do, just fill me in."

"You want me to fill you in, uh?" he said, mischievously

"Yes, otherwise how can I..." she then realized, as he started chuckling, the underlying dirty meaning of his words. "Booth, you're so dirty sometimes."

"I know. But you love that about me, Bones," and with that he pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the lips. He tasted of the two cups of coffee he already had that morning and she sighed opening her mouth and allowing the kiss to go further and their tongues meet.

Whenever they kissed, she couldn't stop her mind from racing with different thoughts, even though they were somewhat disconnected. He made her blood race through her body in warm waves everywhere his hand decided to touch her and the eager delving of his tongue in her mouth, searching for her tongue, dueling with hers, made her feel like melting under his touch. They kissed like they bickered: one would never let the argument fade, always firing back a new reply, a new argument to keep the discussion alive.

She honestly didn't realize when he pushed her back against the couch, in a semi-lying down position, somewhat hidden by the back of the couch from the occasional curious stares through the glass windows. She didn't want to advertise their relationship around, but she had decided they wouldn't hide it either. Let people guess what was going on, she thought. And he would proudly admit he was dating that beautiful, beautiful partner of his.

Certainly there would no longer be a need for guessing once Angela told everyone what she was witnessing.

"Oh, my god, guys, get a room!" she exclaimed, amused, as she stood in Brennan's office, looking down at them.

Instead of sitting up in a hurry and moving away from Brennan, trying to find any lame random excuse he could think of, Booth parted the kiss and turned to Angela.

"I hope you're going to say something real important, Angela."

Brennan pushed him away from her, making him sit at once. She suddenly blushed, her cheeks turning the same shade of red her swollen lips were.

"What is it, Ange? Did you get the facial reconstructions I asked for?"

Angela looked at them, grinning.

"Yeah, I came by to show you. Ok, since when has this been going on with the two of you?"

"Define 'this'," Booth said, sarcastically.

"Groping like two horny teenagers," she laughed "Not that I mind it, you really needed that and I'm glad you finally got laid, but... why didn't you tell me, Bren?"

Brennan pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to clear her mind.

"We just decided to let people know about it, Ange."

"I'm not people, I'm your friend."

"And as a friend, Angela, why don't you leave us finish what you interrupted, uh?" he said, smiling sarcastically.

"Cool off, G-man. I'm the first one to push you to into doing it, but right now I want to know _how _you got into it. Now, shoo, lemme talk to Bren."

"Are you going to talk about too intimate details that would embarass me?" he asked, worried.

"Of course we won't!" said Brennan.

"Of course we will!" said Angela.

Booth stood up, straightening his wrinkled jacket and looked at Angela, who was grinning by now. He cleared his throat, looking miserable.

"I think I'll leave you girls talk, I'll come back later."

"Booth, what about the case?" she asked, standing up as well.

"Don't worry, we still have to wait on the guy to call me back to let me know when we can have access to the murder site. See you in a while, Bones," and he leaned in for a quick peck on her lips, then rushed out of the room.

Brennan frowned, as Angela, who was eager for details, pulled her back down on the couch.

"I don't know what got into him..." she mused, slightly confused.

"Nevermind, Bren, I want to know what happened!"

"What happened when?"

Angela glared Brennan in disbelief.

"Uh, since you and Agent Hot Pants got together."

"Oh, that..." she smiled, somewhat shy. "Well, I don't know exactly, we went on a double date with Dr Sweets and then it seemed natural that we should do that again. Before I realized, we were kissing."

"Where did you go?"

"To a ballroom dance class."

Angela let out a laughter.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why is that so amusing?"

"I don't know, but it sounds fun. Sorry I laughed. And then, did you you sleep together? Oh, and what about the sex? Is it mind-blowing?"

"Yes, we did. And the sex is wonderful. Sometimes we can't even leave the bed for an entire day," Brennan smiled.

"Sound like me and Jack."

"And some times... we can't even manage to find a bed."

"Really? I would never peg Agent Booth as an adventurer..."

"You will never guess where we had sex last week."

"Where?"

"Do you know the Dupont Circle?"

"Sure!"

"So, last week we got stuck in a traffic jam..."

It was rush hour and it was very hot, so I told him to take the way under the Circle and, of course, he didn't listen to me. We got stuck in a traffic jam.

"Shit!" he cursed, as the cars stopped in front of us. I just glanced at him and nodded my head.

"I told you to go the other way."

"This never gets stuck, There must be some kind of accident."

"If you had taken the other way, chances are the road was clearer. Apparently, every driver in DC decided to take this way today."

He tapped his fingers to the steering wheel, obviously nervous…

"He has wonderful hands have you ever noticed? His palms are the appropriate size for his height and he has long fingers; I'm sure his phalanges..."

"Bren, not the point here. Get back to the part where you were stuck in the car."

"So, we were stuck for at least ten minutes before he got restless. He was hungry, that's why, he gets aggravated when he's lacking food…"

"Do you have any kit-kats in your bag?" Booth asked.

"Why would I have kit-kats?"

"Because they're candy and they taste good?"

"They're over-sugary candies that not only are bad for your health but they're also bad for your teeth."

"Jeez, grandma, I got it. So, have you got any edibles in that huge bag of yours?"

"No, weren't we supposed to eat out? Why would I have something in my bag?"

"In case you face an emergency like this?"

"Oh, you mean getting stuck in a traffic jam under the Dupont Circle? That wouldnt happen, Booth, because I never go this way."

He groaned and rolled his eyes at me. Without another word, he started fumbling at the dashboard until he removed a pack of candies out of nowhere.

"A-ha!"

"What's that?"

"A pack of Mentos," he said, proudly waiving the purple candies in front of me. Booth opened the pack eagerly and stuffed his mouth with those tiny candies, eating them happily. He smiled at me, looking a lot like Parker, if I must say.

"That'll spoil your appetite, Booth."

"Nothing can spoil my appetite. And you should try one, these are really good!"

I eyed him suspiciously and noticed his lips were slightly purple.

"Not only this is unhealthy, but also this is bad quality colourant. Your tongue is purple!"

He chuckled, chewing another batch of candies.

"Try one, Bones, this is good," he said, holding out a candy bewteen his fingers for me. I accepted it, my lips closing around his fingers and felt the sweet and grape-like taste of the candy dissolving in my tongue, chewing it.

"That _is_ good."

"Would you like another one?"

"No, thank you."

"What about a Booth-flavored Menthos?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows in a boyish manner. That made me laugh, nodding my head and I allowed him to pull me against him for a kiss, tasting his grape-flavored mouth, his tongue slightly cold from the candy rubbing against mine…

"We just sat there, kissing, for quite a while we were stuck in traffic. It was nearly half an hour. There's just something about him, Ange, that makes me lose all track of time, of reality, of anything that's logical… We can easily spend hours doing nothing useful, just talking or kissing. Or making love."

"Making love?" Angela asked playfully.

Brennan looked down at her hands, feeling awkward for the first time in a really long time.

"Once he tried to explain the difference between having sex and making love and he has a very nice argument to support it. He says that while having sex is mostly physical, when they make love two people strive to break the laws of physics by trying to become one, that's making love. The whole point of it is getting so close to someone else that you don't know anymore where you end and the other begins. Have you ever felt something like that?

Angela looked as excited as she could be, nearly squealing.

"Ok. That's a really sweet thing for him to say, I totally get what he means.

Brennan smiled again.

"So, you guys made it in the car or something?"

"No. We did kiss for quite some time but he was really hungry..."

His stomach made a loud noise and that was something really funny. I parted the kiss to laugh.

"I'm hungry, Bones, don't you laugh at my pitiful situation!"

"If you had listened to me when I told you to take the underground pass, we wouldn't have gotten stuck here."

He shifted nervously on his seat, looking miserable. Booth seemed to think for some seconds and, all of a sudden, he swerved over the curb and onto the sidewalk, so he was driving backwards on it, driving away from the stuck cars.

"Booth! Have you lost your mind?" I exclaimed, appaled by what he was doing.

"I'll die of starvation if we stay here any longer," he said, very serious, driving backwards

He drove until we were out of the traffic jam and he drove the opposite way, around the Dupont Circle.

"What are you doing, Booth?"

"I'm looking for a place for us to eat. Aren't you starving?"

When he finally found one of those hot dog traillers, he parked the car under some trees, on an alley nearby.

"Come on, let's go," he said as he hopped out of the car.

"Booth?"

"Come on, Bones!" he called me from the outside, heading to the hot dog trailler…

"Does he usually act crazy like this?" Angela asked.

"Like I said, only when he is hungry. Or too stressed. That's the craziest thing I've seen him doing, other than shooting a clown."

"I think that'll always take the cake."

"No, it was an ice cream truck and he didn't take any cake."

"I mean that it was the craziest thing he'll ever do, Bren. Now, you guys went to the hot dog truck and then…?"

He had a huge hot dog of his own and half of mine. We walked a few meters into the bushes to find a bench for us to sit and eat and ate in silence. His mood changed completely once he wasn't hungry anymore.

"That was a really good one," he said, rubbing his stomach.

"That was absolutely unhealthy. One of these days you're gonna get sick because of these crap you eat."

"Nah, my stomach is a warrior," and he chuckled.

There is something adorable about him, when he's sitting relaxed, without his jacket and his tie hanging loose around his neck. He looked at ease and I couldn't help but smile at him. I only noticed I was gazing dumbly at him when he pointed that out.

"What?" he asked, playfully.

"You amaze me, did you know that?"

"Is that why you're gazing at me, Bones?"

"I wasn't gazing at you, I was just studying your features."

Booth cocked an eyebrow and put an arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him in an embrace. Even though it was a warm night, I enjoyed the feeling of being in his embrace, the warmth of his skin, along with the musky scent of his cologne and his own scent as he pulled me close to his chest. Turning his head slightly, he planted a kiss on top of my head and nuzzled my hair.

"I like this better than the restaurant," I said, after a long pause, where we stood silently holding each other.

"And yet you complained about getting stuck in a traffic jam. You see, Bones, it was all part of my plot."

I sat up straight, turning to look at his face. He'd say anything so he won't have to accept defeat, I swear. He started laughing and once again wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close for a kiss. I could feel the faint taste of the hot dogs in his mouth and the sweetness of his own taste when his tongue found mine and he watched me with open eyes.

I don't know how to put it, I don't even know if I can explain it, but whenever we're kissing I seem to lose track of time and space. Sometimes I just feel like closing my eyes and revel into the delights of it; sometimes I want to study it, the way his eyes watch me and the roughness of his tongue or the texture of his mouth. Or, even, the slow rush of warmth it sends through my body. It's complicated, I don't know how to explain it quite yet because I need more empirical evidence. Hence we spend so much time kissing and making love. Or having sex. You see what I mean, I don't know what happens to me, I just lose all the eloquency and the ability to be detached. Except I don't want to be detached because that would mean analyzing everything we do together and then I wouldn't be enjoying it that much.

"Bren, sweetie, you think too much, I've told you that. Don't try explaining it to me, just go with it. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Well, I... anyway. We sat there, kissing for some time."

"Just kissing, uh?" Angela teased her friend, who seemed to blush just a bit. She was loving seeing Brennan so bashful about something.

"As I said, it was a public space. We occasionally parted to breathe, of course..."

"You know, I really wanted some dessert," he said, lips red and swollen from the kissing.

"You can get some muffins with the hot dog salesman."

"I want ice cream. Do you remember last week's ice cream parlor?"

"Yes. Do you want to go there?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and reached out my hand for him to hold.

"Let's go, then."

Instead of holding my hand, he just looked up at me, a half-smile on his lips. I don't think Booth is that hard for me to read anymore, but I honestly don't know what goes on in his mind sometimes, especially at that particular moment. He sat still, looking from my extended hand to my face and suddenly he was chuckling.

"Oh, God..." instead of reaching for my hand, he held my hips with both hands and pulled me closer to him, tilting his head up so his chin touched my belly "do you know what I just realized?"

"That you want ice cream?"

"No," he said, nuzzling my belly button through my blouse and clutching my belt buckle now. He stopped to look up at me again, not a hint of laughter in his voice as he said, "I'm in love with you, Temperance."

"He said it?" Angela interrupted. "Oh, gosh, sweetie, I knew he was head over heels with you!"

"I was taken aback, actually."

"What did you tell him? Did you finally admit to him that you are about as crazy for him as he is for you?"

"I froze, Ange, I didn't know exactly what to say. I honestly spent a long time afterwards thinking about what he meant with that and the implications of it. He said he is in love with me. He said it seriously, really meaning that and I know that I care for him very much. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to say that I loved him too just because he said it first. I want to feel sure about it, I want the words to come out at the right moment, when I'm fully aware of what I feel and when I had understood all these words mean to me."

"Stop anyalizing everything, Brennan. You can't get all science when you're talking about love. The guy just gushed out his feelings for you and you wanted to analyze it?"

"I have to, Ange, I can't avoid it. I had to think about what he said."

"Ok," she replied, pondering on her friend's words "He said he loved you and you froze. And then, what happened?"

My hands moved to his hair for a brief moment and then to his cheeks, caressing him. I'm glad he was holding me against him because otherwise I could have fallen, for I suddenly felt light-headed.

"Booth..." I said, trying to find words to form a coherent speech, but couldn't. I could only blink back some tears that were prickling my eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that, I hope I didn't scare you."

His voice and features were serene as he spoke and he leaned to press a kiss to my belly through my blouse, his mouth lingering hot to the thin fabric and I could feel the warmness of his lips against my skin. I couldn't pull my eyes off him not even when he pulled me tenderly and I tumbled onto his lap, resting on his leg.

His right hand moved to my cheek, caressing me lightly with his knuckles and moving to touch my hair. I usually melt in his hands whenever he caresses my hair but at that moment I could only stare at him, open-mouthed, as I tried to say something.

"Bones? Why are you..." I silenced him with a fierce kiss, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and holding him tight against my body. At that very moment I didn't want to ever let him go and I felt that if I did I wouldn't be able to live with this fact. Does that make any sense whatsoever?

"I'll think about it, Booth," I said, finally parting the kiss.

"Of course you will," he said laughing out loud.

"Don't laugh, I need to think and understand what that means."

"I can tell you what that means. It means that I love you and that you are the world to me."

"I am?" at this point I couldn't help grinning. Within seconds he got me feeling like a teenage girl and I just couldn't tame this weird feeling.

"Yes, you are," he responded, placing a soft kiss on my lips and moving down to my jaw and my chin, descending until his warm lips met my throat, brushing lightly against my skin. His hands, which had been holding my waist, moved up slightly and one of them found the curve of my breast, caressing its underside, sending goosebumps through my body and I gasped.

"Booth, stop it!"

"Sorry, I can't. My hands were made to touch these gorgeous breasts of yours. Have you ever noticed that they fit perfectly on my hands?" he whispered that against my skin and while his thumb boldly moved to tease my nipple. I pushed his hand away.

"Isn't he a big teaser?" Angela interrupted again.

"He is and he likes being such. So, I stood up, looking down at him..."

"Let's go find you some dessert, Booth, I'm sure the traffic is better by now."

Once again, instead of standing up he looked up at me, a devious smile playing on his lips and I could see the wheels working on his brain as an idea was getting formed. His gaze traveled from my face, my lips, to my breasts and I felt my nipples getting hard under his questioning stare.

"You're horny, aren't you?"

"I just want to go home and take a shower, Booth. Let's go, come on."

He finally stood up and next to me, bumping againt me, taking hold of my hand. Booth had a crooked smile on his lips and I knew that I should worry about that.

We walked for a minute until we came across a huge tree, hidden in the darkness and distant from the movement of people walking by the main passage and the hot dog trailler. Without a further word, he pushed me against the trunk and kissed me hungrily, nearly devouring my lips, his hands roaming aimessly over my body until they found my breasts, cupping them against his palms and making me moan.

He moved one and down and found the buckle of my belt, undoing it fastly and opening the fly of my pants. I tried pushing his hand away but he didn't stop.

"I have to see it, Bones, I want to know that you're horny."

"Not the point there, Booth," I tried reasoning with him, but at this point his hand had slipped under the hem of my pants and past my groin, finding the wetness that had gathered between my legs. I gasped for air as he touched me, unabashedly rubbing his fingers over my folds and getting them coated with my juices.

"I knew it. You're so into these public displays of affection," he said, rubbing me harder, from my folds to my clit. I couldn't hold back a moan for his touch sent an electric jolt through my body.

He then pushed two fingers into me, teasing me from inside, while he looked down at me, the devious smile still on his face. His fingers felt so good on me that I nearly lost it, I clutched his dress shirt at his shoulder, holding on to him, and my eyes fluttered shut as he stroked me, bringing me so close to the verge of orgasming so fast I couldnt even breathe anymore.

"You guys are so naughty! Against the tree?"

Brennan let out a breathless laughter. Remembering that night, in particular, made her feel slightly light-headed and warm.

"As I told you, sometimes we can't help it."

"He's that good, uh?"

"You know, I've had some wonderful sex partners, partners that, in time, learned how to touch me the best way so I could orgasm, but Booth seemed to know what he was doing intuitively, I must say. That day, in particular, I don't know if it was the whole setting, of being on such a public place where we could be easily heard or seen by anyone who walked past that tree, or the fact that we had been sharing innuendoes the whole day, but he just touched me for a couple minutes before I felt the orgasm reaching me more intensely and faster than I've remembered it happening before. Soon I was buckling and quivering on his fingers, crying into his mouth to keep from being too loud..."

My whole body was humming with the aftershocks of the orgasm in a delightful numbing manner.

"Bones?" he whispered in my ear after some time. I guess I was just preoccupied with regaining my breath. "are you okay?"

His hand cupped my cheek, making me look at him.

"Yes, I'm just... oh, god, Booth!"

Booth laughed, zipping back my pants and belt buckle into place.

"Let's go, we can continue it at home," he said, pulling me by the hand and stepping out of the shadow of the tree.

I tugged him back to his place.

"Not so fast. You didn't get your dessert."

"I know, let's stop by the ice cream parlor for some of those minty cartons to go."

It was my turn to smile deviously at him. I pushed him to the tree and his back hit the trunk, making him huff. Then I started kissing his neck and palming his chest, all the way down to his stomach, rubbing it right over his belly button. He has amazing abs and they feel wonderful to touch. The time we had spent together had taught me that that area is very sensitive to him, especially the area right below his navel and when I touched him there he jerked slightly, buckling against me. He didn't say a word, probably fully aware now of my intentions.

Well, if he wasn't, he realized it when I got down on my knees on the soft grass under us. I held him by his belt, teasing him just the opposite of what he had done. Usually I like to take the time to explore his skin, touch him and experiment what turns him on. Pushing up his dress shirt up a little, I could see his flesh, covered by the thin line of hair just below his belly button and traced my tongue over it, moving up to his navel. He squirmed under my tongue, his hands moving immediately to my hair.

I usually hated when a man tugged at my hair while I performed oral sex on him, but Booth doesn't seem to do it as if to guide me or command me. Whenever he touches my hair, especially like this, it triggers something in me that has nothing to do with arousal, although his reactions at that moment were sending a new rush of wetness to my core.

I undid the buckle and unbuttoned his pants, looking up at him.

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" he said.

"No, you're beautiful, Booth. I love every little thing about you. This stomach muscles," I said and planted a kiss on him to emphazise my words "I love how aroused you get for me and how you look at me, it makes me feel so special. I love that."

As I talked to him I freed his cock and wrapped my hand around it, rubbing him slowly. Booth moaned and closed his eyes, throwing his head backwards, making contact with the trunk of the tree. It's a beautiful sight; how he surrenders freely to me, allows me complete control over him.

My other hand touched his testicles, rolling them slightly on my fingers, testing their weight as I started rubbing my palm over his tip, feeling his penis grow harder in my hands. I leaned to trace my tongue over his length and felt his hands moving to grab handfuls of my hair, so it wouldn't cover my face.

Booth groaned, buckling harder against me as I swirled over his tip, flicking my tongue over his slit. Opening my mouth further, I pulled him just slightly between my lips, sucking at him.

"Yes, Bones... like that, don't stop..." he moaned, closing his eyes and tightening his grasp on me.

I sucked him harder, still fisting and teasing him, then pulled him fully into my mouth. Well, as much as I could.

Angela interrupted Brennan's narration.

"Bren, I've gotta know, is he… you know?" Angela waves her hand towards her lap, trying to indicate her question.

"Is he what?"

"Is Booth big?"

"He is not freakish huge, he's just a bit bigger than the average. He has a wonderful penis, I must add, for it is thick and beautiful too," she answered, lowering her voice as if she were telling a secret.

"Lucky girl!"

Brennan smiled and bit her lip. She never had any restraints of telling her friend anything about her sex life, most of the time they would sit and discuss details and exchange experiences. But, still, talking about Booth made her feel suddenly bashful and flushed.

"Yes. I really enjoy performing oral sex on him. I must admit that the thrill of being at a public place excites me..."

I could hear his harsh breathing coming out in pants as I sucked him even harder into my mouth, applying gentle pressure to his testicles. He let out a strangled groan, buckling again into my mouth and quivering. I could feel him tensing up and I knew he was already so close.

"Oh shit, Bones... I'm gonna come..." he warned me. I sucked him faster, making slurping sounds that echoed in the night along with his pants and grunts and the restrained thrusts of his hips became faster. Within seconds he came into my mouth in hot shots and I sucked him until it stopped and he felt limp in my hands.

The flush spread across his face and he had leaned full against the tree, finding support there. I smiled up at him, hiding his penis in his underwear and zipping back his pants and belt.

"You taste so good, Booth. I could go down on you over and over again," I whispered to his ear, standing up and leaning against him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, caressing my back.

I pressed my wet lips to the heated flesh of his neck, nibbling slightly at his skin, enjoying the texture of his stubble against my lips.

"God, Bones, you'll make me hard again, stop it," he said, coarsely, tugging at my hair and making me look at him.

"Good," I replied, smiling wickedly again "Because we're not done here yet."

I pulled him for a kiss and sighed into his mouth, closing my eyes. He pulled harder at my hair, wrapping it around his fist, deepening the kiss.

When my hands moved down to caress his chest, he took hold of them and pulled out from the kiss.

"No, Bones, stop it."

But he did got me aroused once again. I honestly could give him another blowjob so that he'd have sex with me against that tree. I cupped him through his pants and he pushed my hand away, disentangling himself from my touch.

"Come on, we should get going," he said, from a safe distant, looking slightly worried. "Hey, ice cream, remember?" he said, reaching out his hand to hold mine and pulling me close again.

And I reached out my hand for him to hold. He smiled broadly, lacing his fingers with mine, and we walked to the car.

Angela had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, Bren... just... wow!"

She smiled sheepishly, a slow flush spreading her face. Brennan didn't feel embarassment but something else, she felt oddly proud for her little escapade, once again.

Before she could say anything else, Booth entered her office holding a cold can of soda and both women smiled at him.

"Bones, let's go, the guy in charge... why are you looking at me like that?"

Angela and Brennan glanced at each other and burst out in laughter, making Booth utterly uncomfortable.

"Should I be worried? Because I am really worried now."

Getting herself under control again, Brennan shook her head and stood up, stopping in front of him and put her arms on her waist.

"So, what about the case?"

"I came back to get you for us to go. What's going on here? What were you talking when I arrived?"

Angela stood up, still smiling deviously and leaned towards him.

"Dupont Circle? Hot!"

She enjoyed seeing him turning various shades of red before he started coughing, nervous, and left them by themselves.

Angela walked towards her office but stopped halfway to look back at the couple from the glass windows. Brennan was rubbing Booth's arm, trying to soothe him, while he frowned and replied something to her. She then leaned closer to him to plant a soft kiss on his lips, pulling back to stare at him again. That really seemed to calm him down and Angela chuckled lightly. Within moments later, they rushed out of the office, heading towards the exit, now back into work mode.

Those two would be fine, she smiled to herself.

**END**


	5. Giddyup, Booth!

bTitle/b Escapades

A/N: Totally inspired by this /watch?v6Qu9t4gCALo

Chapter 5: Giddy Up, Booth!

"Giddy up, Booth!" she said, as she swung the whip with a whoosh, making contact with his skin. He felt a tingle of pain and excitment as it hit his bare bottom.

The rooms in the Embassadora were large, spacious; he would never have guessed how conservative and Victorian-styled they were on the inside. Also, he would've never, not even in a thousand years, pictured himself with Brennan in a room like this in such a beautiful place, which they had booked for the weekend. He didn't think he was ready to go outside and mingle with the other ponies just yet.

Booth might've have laughed if someone had told him he'd be dressed up like this in broad daylight.

As his groomer, she was attentive and very patient, he would never have guessed that either. Booth looked up at her, from the high-heeled leather boots to the lacy black garter belt and matching panties and corset. Someone should tell her she looked dangerously sexy in red and black and that she might give him a heart attack at anytime within the next hours. He wanted to moan, but the bit gag in his mouth didn't allow a sound much louder than a sigh.

It was then that she noticed the belt she was wearing; he thought it was familiar but only then did he realized it was his cocky belt buckle, loosily hanging on her waist.

"Come on here, now. Good pony!" she said in a soft voice, pulling him by the reins. He followed her like an obedient puppy, craving for some petting and was rewarded as she patted him on the top of his head, smiling at him.

He then realized he was completly naked, aside from the bridle, reins and bit gag. His could already feel his cock hardening in anticipation, when he looked into her eyes and saw the mischievous glare there; Brennan looked wonderful and the role of a dominatrix suited her perfectly, he thought. The thick line of eyeliner around her eyes gave her an evil edge, as if she were a sexy villain from a soft porn movie; the dark color of her lipstick and wavy hair framing her beautiful face made her skin look even paler and flawless. In fact, she reminded him of an old graphic novel he once read, as a young boy, whose images have never left his mind, where the heroine was a brunette cowgirl whose outfit reminded him very much of her dominatrix-like one.

"You know, you are a very good pony. Very obedient and docile..." she said, walking around him, gazing down at his body while he stood still, not even turning to meet her gaze, the sound of her heels clicking hazardously on the wooden floor. "I really like it and I think you deserve a prezzie for your good behaviour."

With that she slowly undid the front hooks of her corset from up to down, staring at him. His gaze didn't seem to be able to leave her hands and she watched as his cock twitched when her nipples peeked through the opened corset; soon she was free of the garment and threw it aside, standing now only in her panties, boots and garter-belt in front of him. He noticed her hard nipples and the soft moan that left her mouth, giving out how aroused she was by this little game they were playing. Booth felt himself getting hard – eough for her to notice.

"Do you like what you see? Well, I think you deserve some kind of reward for being such a nice pony. Come here, Booth, you can touch my breasts but only with your mouth; you're not allowed to touch anything else."

He obediently walked closer and leaned, letting her remove the bit gag and he wasted no time before moving in to suck her nipples, eagerly, making slurping sounds as he did so. He had, so far, his hands behind his back but they seemed to move to her waist of their own will. As soon as he touched her, she smacked his butt with the whip. He jerked away from her.

"No touching. I told you not to touch me, you bad, bad pony. Now you deserve some punishment."

She walked around him like a principal about to ground a school boy, her nipple still glistening from his attentions.

"On your knees. Now."

He followed immediately and watched her from the corner of his eye as she stood achingly close to him.

"You know, you could have everything you want if you just abide by my rules, Booth," she said, her belly inches away from his face. "Because of your misbehaviour, I have to bind your hands for you to learn a lesson. Put your hands, together, in front of me."

He did as he was told at once, allowing her to tie his wrists with a rope. She knew it was too tight and hurting him a bit, but that was part of her punishment.

"Now, Booth, I want you to think about your behaviour. You must obey me, or I'll seriously punish you. Consider this a first warning."

She stepped closer to him.

"Oh, I hate to tie you, stallion, but you must learn that you have to obey your groomer," she said, grabbing the hairs at the back of his head with both hands and making him look up at her. She leaned against him, letting his chin touch against her belly as she pushed his head against her, rubbing his stubble to her skin.

"If necessary, I'll make use not only of the whip, but of the nipple clamps I have in the closet. Can you imagine how they'd feel on your nipples, squeezing them tight? Or maybe we can get a walk outside, me leading you by the reins, to show anyone who's the boss around here? Or would you prefer a leash? Hmm?"

Booth muffled a moan at her words. She sounded so serious that it made him seriously consider that possibility and he shuddered lightly. She seemed to notice his reaction.

He could smell her arousal and that made him achingly hard, "But I'm a nice groomer" she continued "and I'm willing to give you another chance. Are you going to be a nice little pony from now on? Or should I get my whip to make my point?"

Booth nodded silently, trying his best not to touch her again once she let go of him. She smelled nearly edible and the sight of her flat belly and his belt buckle around her thin waist, hard nipples just within his mouth reach were driving him insane.

"Good pony. Now, you deserve some reward. Hmm, I don't have any sugarcubes, how can I praise you..." she tapped her fingers on her chin, thinking. He stole a glance at her, adoringly. She was so good at this.

He watched her fingers as she slid them down her belly-button and past her panties. She rubbed it on her folds and into her opening, moaning lightly at the touch of her hand for a second before removing it, holding her fingers coated in her juices in front of him. Booth eagerly sucked them into his mouth, tasting her and groaning his appreciation. Her other hand moved to his head and she started caressing his hair, nails scraping at his scalp. Soon his mouth left her fingers and moved to her wrists, kissing a wet path up her arm until he found her nipples again. She looked down at him and nodded, allowing him to go further in his kissing and he circled his tongue around her, making her let out a strained whimper.

"Oh, that's so good... you're so good..."

He continued lapping and sucking at her, softly biting her when she felt her hands patting his shoulders.

"Up, up."

Booth was confused for a moment, looking at her questioningly.

"Come on, Booth. Giddy up, stand up."

Once again he obeyed her and stood, watching her as she smiled wickedly.

"Since you're such a good pony and so good at pleasing your groomer, you deserve to be well-treated. Afterall, you're my breeding stallion..." she said, getting on her knees now. She held both his hips and caressed his sides, kneading him "and, oh, you have such a huge cock! Are you this hard just for me?"

She held the base of his cock, caressing it steadily but gently, her other hand moving to touch his balls, testing their weight. Booth moaned loudly, buckling against her.

"Now, if you can just stand still, I'll take you for a ride soon, Booth. Would you like me to ride you? Hmm?"

He let out a grunt as she rubbed him faster, and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then. Now I'm gonna suck your huge cock and you need to try not to come in my mouth while I do it, otherwise we can't go for our ride."

She touched his slit with the tip of her tongue and he jerked, trying his best to stand still and silent. She moaned in appreciation.

"You taste so good. I've always wanted to suck you with my mouth and feel you coming, hot and sticky on my tongue" she said, her breath brushing his cock. She continued pumping at him while she spoke and then she ran her tongue up and down his length. With that, she pulled him fully into her mouth, sucking him greedily. Booth had to try his best not to buckle against her or even keep his strained hands still and away from her silky hair. He looked down at her, eyes closed as she seemed to really enjoy sucking at him. Booth grunted, trying his best to stay still and silent, but failling miserably.

She let him out of her mouth with a loud pop and looked up at him, smiling.

"Now I want to ride my little pony. Come on, lie down."

He eagerly obeyed and laid on the carpet, waiting for her. She took a moment to look at him, his cock glistening from her ministrations and his eager eyes nearly burning her skin with desire. But then she clicked her tongue, in annoyance.

"Do you really think I should scrape my knees on that rough and cheap carpet? No. Lie on the bed, stallion."

Booth moved from the floor to the bed within few seconds and laid down, leaning against the head of the bed in a sitting position. He still had his hands tied in front of him and laid them gently on his lap, waiting for her. Brennan smiled and played with the whip for a moment, fisting it slightly as she looked at him.

There were two set of huge mirrors in the room; one on the wall behind the bed, upon which Booth was leaning against and another one right in front of the bed, behind Brennan. The mirrors were placed in a way that is was possible for him to see her from behind and himself, gazing down at her.

She paraded around the room, clicking the heels on the floor, as he waited for her, expectantly and achingly hard.

In a slow sway of her hips, she slid down her panties, leaving the garter and belt on, along with her boots and she walked towards the bed, holding her stare to his. Without breaking the eye contact, she climbed on the bed, crawling to him and reached out to the nightstand, taking a white cowboy hat that was laying forgotten there and placing it carefully on the top of her head, as she straddled his hips.

Booth felt his pulse fastening and tensed; he had to try his best not to come at the mere sight of her and the whole scene she was playing for him. The smoothness of the leather from her boots brushed against his skin and the heat from her core irradiated from her, making him ache to touch her. He wouldn't dare saying a word, though.

"Would you like me to untie your hands now?" she asked, surprisingly sweet. He just nodded his response.

With a wicked smile, she held his wrists in her hands and lowered her head, untying the knot with her teeth. Booth would never know how she did that or where she learned how to do it, but she was incredibly sexy and this time he couldn't hold back a moan and a utterance.

"Oh, Bones..."

With an elegant gesture, she threw the rope aside, rose up and hovered above him for a moment before holding his cock and guiding him into her. She groaned loudly and he bit his lips and closed his eyes tight to refrain from moaning at the sensation of her slippery and wet around him.

"Giddy up, Booth," she commanded, clicking her tongue. Booth thrust is hips up, meeting hers, as she started moving atop him, slowly at first and speeding up as she felt her arousal increasing.

He watched her through heavy eyelids, smitten by the movement of her breasts as she sped up her pace; he felt his hand clenching around the sheets, attempting to avoid touching her and closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of her tightening against him. To his surprise, she took hold of both his hands and placed them on her body, on her hips, encouraging him to grasp her. He complied, noticing the slight curve of her lips as she smiled, her eyes a few shades darker than the usual, as she looked down at him.

"Come on, stallion, fuck me harder," she said, supporting her weight on on her hands, which she placed on his chest, riding him faster and harder. Booth closed his eyes shut, grabbing her hips tighter and allowing one hand to sneak up to her breast, cupping at it. As she moaned in response, he started pinching her nipples.

"Yes..." she hissed "I'm so close now!"

He tried not to come, but the tightening of her inner walls around him was getting impossible to stop the orgasm from bulding in him and he came in long shots inside her, grunting.

Booth woke up in a jolt, sitting up straight on his bed. He felt his pulse racing and the sweat damping his skin; he then realized it was all a dream, although the images in his mind were so vivid and clear.

"Shit!" he said, as he realized he had come in his pants. He threw himself back onto the bed again, trying to calm his breathing. He had another dream with her. Once again he was waking up to find himself sticky in his pants because of her.

He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed; not only for the situation he had just woken up to, but for the dirty, dirty dream he had with his partner and the awareness that she would mock him merciless if he ever told her that.

He wondered what Dr. Sweets would say about it. No way in hell he would tell him about this. And no way in hell he'd be able to look at her the next day and not picture her in a cowboy hat.

It would be a long, long day for him.


	6. Addiction

It was her skin that made me addicted to her

It was her skin that got me addicted to her. Her brains and unique personality made me love her, but that gorgeous and perfect skin rendered me completely addicted to her, to touch her, to run my lips all over her until neither of us couldn't take it anymore.

It was her skin that seemed to nearly glow early in the morning that made us late for work so many times. There she laid, pale and warm on the bed, sleeping peaceful, no sign of worries on her beautiful face and no wrinkles when she frowned, for there was no frown. She lay naked on my bed, holding a pillow to her body with her fingers curling against it, strands of hair spread on the other pillow upon which her head rested. That sight made my heart fill with joy and she didn't even know that.

It was the slight movement when she turned on her back and the soft heave of her chest, moving her breasts up and down that made it impossible to leave the bed. I wanted to wake her up with breakfast, but she made it impossible to interrupt that peaceful sleep of hers.

I crawled on the bed to her, hovering above her body and supporting my weight on my arms, watching her for a while before finally leaning against her, pressing a soft and warm kiss on her forehead, another one between her eyes and just below them. Her eyelids fluttered but didn't open and she continued her peaceful rest, allowing me to continue my caressing of her body with my lips.

Most of the times when I touched her it was her pleasure I had in mind. I wanted to please her, every touch of my fingers was solely dedicated to the task of pleasing her; right now I'm being selfish and I want to fulfill the sudden thirst for her my lips felt.

I kissed her jaw and her chin, biting slowly at her and felt her warm breath hitting my skin, peaceful and lazy, like the morning. I continued my exploration by going down her neck and the spot where her shoulder met her neck, biting ever so softly and moist, running my tongue over her. She shifted, still asleep, allowing me better access to her body, unconsciously encouraging me to go further in my exploration. And then I saw my favorite place on her body.

My lips wanted to eagerly attach themselves to the skin of her breasts, lavish them with my tongue and satisfy this urge of mine. But yet I took some time to just watch them, moving up and down with her breathing, nipples soft and touched by the morning light. I slowly bent towards it and nuzzled her, opening my mouth to touch my lips to it, testing its taste as if it were a ripe fruit. She tasted sweet, pure and clean and I unbashfully sucked the nipple into my mouth, running my tongue over her while I did so.

She moaned softly, shifting under me. I smiled to myself, sucking slightly harder and then sliding my tongue around the wet and puckered nipple, moving to the under side of her breast.

It was then that I heard her voice.

"Booth? What are you doing?" she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Shh, I just can't resist you, you're nearly edible, Bones."

I looked up at her, her unfocused gaze looking down at me, somewhat confused and I chuckled. Moving my other hand to cover her other breast, I flicked my index finger over her other nipple and watched as it gradually got hard and she took in a harsh breath, pushing the breast into my eager hand.

So beautiful. I could go on and on for hours just doing that, if it wasn't like torturing her. I moved to the nipple I was sucking on previously and nibbled at it softly, making her whimper high-pitched. I did it again, slightly harder and pinched the other one between my fingers, watching as a flush spread through her face and chest; her breathing has gotten faster now.

Moving to her other breast, I started sucking hungrily at her nipple, so far untouched by my lips, suckling at her for a few moments, making her squirm under me. Releasing her, I started kissing and biting the whole fullness of her breast, while holding it in my hand until I was finally satisfied, kissing the spot between both breasts, watching the red marks I had left on them; she was breathing harder under me, eyes closed and hands lightly holding my hair. I can't say if she was still too drousy with sleep to say anything or if she just would allow me go further with my teasing. Either way, she looked gloriously flushed and aroused on my dark blue sheets, as if she was made to be there, at the mercy of my selfish desire.

I rested my chin on her and watched her as her breathing seemed to become steadier and she looked down at me, as if she was actually seeing me for the first time that day.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I said a little bit louder than a whisper.

"Why are you assaulting me so early in the morning?"

"'Cause I brought you breakfast," and I nodded my head in the direction of the bedside table. She turned to look and saw the beautiful tray I prepared for her earlier with coffee, fruit and an all-brain toast with light cream cheese. "And you can eat all that healthy stuff because it contains fibers, nutrients and everything you so proudly like to have in the morning." I lowered my head to plant another kiss on her.

"That's adorable!" she said, smiling and supporting her weight up on her elbows so she could see me better. She still looked swollen from sleep and her hair was gorgeously messy around her face and over her shoulders. She looked rested, even though I knew she could sleep for at least another hour or two, if I had let her.

"Aren't I?"

With that I resumed my kissing, moving down on her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses down to her belly, where I stopped to run my tongue languidly over and around her navel. She let herself fall on the matress with a heavy sigh, sliding down and jerking slightly, offering herself to me. I rubbed the side of her hip, squeezing her flesh and drawing her closer to me as I gave the skin of her stomach the same attention her nipples received; I knew she was ticklish and watched her squirm under me with a tiny smile. Her hands moved to rest on my head again, fingers tangling in my hair so softly I could barely feel it.

I moved down so I could have access to her legs and, making her spread her thighs, I started kissing the inner part of her, biting and sucking at the skin near her groin. She squirmed harder under me and I chuckled.

"You're too ticklish, baby," I said, my voice muffled against her skin, as I moved down to her groin, still kissing her.

Her answer was a loud moan as my fingers touched her folds, sliding down slowly on her slick smoothness. I pulled apart from her to watch as I did it, tracing down her folds with my index and middle finger, gauging her reactions to my touch. Bones bit her lower lip, failing to hold back a whimper as I touched her near her opening, teasing her until she started squirming harder, pulling away from me. I replaced my fingers with my mouth, kissing her core and flicking the tip of my tongue over her opening, tracing her folds again, now with my tongue.

"Oh, God!" she let out a loud whimper, buckling against me.

I pressed her harder against my mouth and found her clit with my lips, sucking it between them, flicking and biting slightly and then harder until her urgent cries started echoing on my ears. I rose my head to look at her flushed face and she whimpered in frustration; she had her eyes closed and threw her head back against the pillow.

"Booth..." she whispered like a plea.

"You're so wet already, Bones... are you this wet for me?"

She whimpered, impatiently, making me laugh. I ran a finger over her folds and she took in a shuddered breath.

"I'm sorry, but I still want to taste you more before I make you come. Do you think you can take it?"

Her answer was another frustrated whimper, as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Booth, please!" she moaned, tugging at my hair.

I grinned, the scent of her arousal filling my nostrils and lowered my head again, tentatively running my tongue over her and she jerked against me, as if my touch sent an electrical shock through her body. Lapping at her clit, I swirled my tongue around it before pulling it between my lips and sucking, alternatedly biting soflty and flicking at it. I did it a number of times until she was panting under me, restlessly squirming.

I sucked harder at her, holding her tight to try to stop her squirming; like I said, I could go on and on with this for hours, if it weren't like torturing her.

"Booth... yes... oh, gosh, harder... don't stop it..."

Intensifying my sucking at her, I teased her opening with the tip of my finger and she started quivering harder, rocking against me until she was finally coming.

I moved to lie next to her on the bed, suppoting my head on one elbow and hovering slightly over her. She breathed hard under me, as I watched her regaining her breath and steadying herself, those little earthquakes that seemed to take control over her whenever she came subsiding gradually. She eventually opened her beautiful eyes to look at me and found me grinning goofily at her. I couldn't help it anymore, I couldn't hold back the silly grin whenever I was around her because the mere thought of her existence made my heart swell with joy. Watching her sleeping and waking up every morning felt like a wonderful blessing God has given me and I would never take it for granted.

She reached a hand to touch my chest, sliding slowly up to neck and stopped when she found my face, cupping my cheek. Bones smiled lazily, broadly, while she caressed my face with the tip of her fingers.

I reached out and took hold of the hand she had laid on her stomach, forgotten, and laced my fingers through hers, bringing it to my lips and planting soft kisses on her skin, while she still looked at me.

"Your coffee must've gotten cold, do you want me to get you a fresher one?"

She chuckled softly, closing her eyes for a moment. She then opened them and stared at me, her face looking soft and happy. Bones looked happy and that added to all the happiness I had felt these past months since we got together. Of course, real life still held its little tricks against us and things like work and problems would eventually get the best of us, but I had to thank God that we could always managed to keep that outside our bedroom. Inside our little private world, she was mine and I was hers, nothing could disturb it.

"Booth..." she started, her voice still thick from sleep "I love you," she said, simply, squeezing my hand.

I honestly never expected her to say this out loud, I honestly never expected her to feel the same way I do, but to hear her saying these words... I can't begin to say how happy that made me.

Except I felt my face change into a even huger goofy grin; I knew that at some point I was chuckling stupidily, but so what? Bones loved me, enough for her to admit it out loud.

"I love you too," I said, leaning against her so that my lips were hovering inches from hers "So much..." and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her and I felt her lips twitching into a grin while we kissed. I lost track of time the moment she pulled me so we were lying on our sides, limbs tangled and tongues rubbing against each other. She loved me. Every time my mind wandered to that thought I couldn't help but grin against her.

Until we pulled back, grinning at each other like only two idiots in love would do.

"Are you happy?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm very happy. It took me some thinking to fully grasp the concept, but I love you, Booth. And that fact makes me really happy."

"Good," I said, planting a kiss on her lips, making a loud sound when we parted "Because you make me the happiest man in the world."

I started kissing her neck, half expecting her to reply something about happiness and the unprobability of being able to measure that, but she never said anything, but giggled softly, as I started kissing the path down her body once again. I knew we would be late for work and that her breakfast must be horribly cold by now, but I just couldn't help kissing her, she was my addiction. Addiction. The dictionary would descibe addiction as i_being dependent on something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming, especially alcohol or narcotic drugs/i_; that's what it was, I was physically dependent on her; on the scent and warmth of her skin, the feel of it under my fingers and her taste under my lips; more addicted than to caffeine. I could go through a day with the slight pain on my forehead for the lack of caffeine, but I couldn't go a day without her, for the pain in my chest was unbearable and drove me insane. She was the narcotic that gave me that natural high and made me go through a bad day and the knowledge that she loved me back was enough to make me want to grin madly for the rest of the day.

I looked down at her, whose eyes were bright blue and whose eyebrows were furrowing in question.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, running a hand over my face, caressing me lightly.

And she had no idea of that, which made her completely adorable.

**END**


	7. The Dare

The mess in her bedroom was starting to make her uncomfortable

The mess in her bedroom was starting to make her uncomfortable. It shouldn't bother her, at least not now, but she couldn't help it. She's always been so tidy and organized and suddenly he's in her life and mundane worries like clothes or dishes didn't seem important while he was there with her.

But every now and then she looked around the pile of clothes, hers mixed with his, shoes scattered all over the bedroom and last night cups of coffee mixed with this morning's, as he slept soundly next to her, and she felt uncomfortable. It wasn't bothering her enough to untangle herself from his arms, but she knew she'd have to deal with that at some point.

Booth stirred next to her, slowly, until he was fully awake, to meet her serious face with a huge smile, as he always did. It amazed her how he always seemed to wake up in a good mood.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat. She just loved his voice early in the morning, thick from sleep and deeper than usual. She loved it even more when he whispered his good-mornings to her ear and made shivers run down her spine.

"Hey."

"Why are you awake already?"

"I was thinking," she said, simply. He looked at her a few seconds, waiting for a complement but there was none and that made him chuckle "What?"

"You're always thinking, Bones, I hoped for something... different."

"You know, we should do some cleaning today. This place is disgusting."

"Today is Sunday and we have a day full of nothing to do. Do you want to spoil it with cleaning?"

"I need to do the laundry. I guess I don't have any spare underwear."

"I don't think you'll need it here with me," he said, looking down at her naked body from head to toes.

She stood up and got her rope, that was lying forgotten on a chair, and put it on, walking around the bedroom in heavy steps, gathering dishes that they had left throughout the days.

"Will you help me?" she said, as he sat on the bed and stared at her dumbly.

"Erm. Do I really have to?"

"Booth!"

"Ok, ok, I'll help you. Jeez, Bones, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he said, standing up and putting on a pair of boxes.

She said nothing and continued picking up clothes and shoes. Booth found a pair of gloves and a scarf that were probably lying there for two months.

"Where do I put these?"

"In a white box in my closet, top shelf," she said, heading to the kitchen.

Once he was alone in her bedroom, he opened the closet and started looking for a white box; instead of one he found three.

Booth eyed the boxes suspiciously and decided to try on the first box on the right, which seemed to be forgotten on her closet. He opened it slowly.

"Well, well, well!" he exclaimed, amused at the content of the box. It was filled with a colorful and really varied collection of vibrators and dildos and even a strap-on. He carried the box to the bed and sat on it, to examine it carefully.

There were different sizes and shapes, as well as different colors and widths and it amused him to imagine her using them; he wondered if she had really forgotten about them or if she used those from time to time.

A purple butterfly-shaped clitoral stimulator called his attention. He looked carefully at it, its straps seemingly to fit the woman as if the whole device was some kind of panties. Then he saw the remote control for it.

Brennan returned to the room with two mugs of coffee and didn't even seem slightly irritated to find him poking around her private things.

"I don't suppose that's the box I told you to pick, Booth."

"No, it's even better. What the hell is this, Bones?"

"Just some vibrators I used for a scientific project of mine."

"Scientific?"

"Yeah. Some researches say that women who devote too much attention to her work lack of sexual appetite; others just state that some working women work their sexual frustration by investing too much on their careers. I differ on their opinion."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I think a normal female can pretty much be successful on her field and have a fairly normal sexual appetite."

"And who offered to be your guinea pig on this little project of yours?"

"I did."

"You experimented all those vibrators?"

"Yeah."

Booth chuckled, once again imagining her using those things. He was holding an especially shiny one, silver and flashy.

"Why that surprises you? It was never a secret to you that I have a normal sexual appetite."

"I just thought you'd... satiate your appetite with the huge line of men eager to... help you."

"Not always. At least not for this project. And, you know, sometimes you just need a fast solution and that's also what these vibrators are for."

Brennan sat next to him on the bed and picked up a pink, really big and thick vibrator.

"Why do you have a strap-on?" he asked, smiling at her teasingly. Some part of him expected her to tell a really juicy girl-on-girl experience she had in her past.

"Oh. This came with that blue one, it was some sort of kit. I never used that, sadly."

"What did you want to do with that?"

Brennan looked at him, a wicked smile on her face and her eyes shining in that so familiar way.

"I really wanted to use this with a man sometime."

"A man? But isn't that for women who... wait! What exactly do you mean, Bones?"

"Come on, Booth. I'm sure you have some sexual fantasy that you never told anyone and that you really want to do someday. Don't you?"

"Yeah, certainly. But I think I told you once that I'd like to see you with another woman."

"And what else?"

"Well," he sat more comfortably on the bed, leaning against the headboard and looking at her "I would like to do it in the lounge of the Jeffersonian, but I don't it'll be possible."

"Why?"

"Don't you have security cameras there?"

"Don't I have a password code to lock and unlock these kinds of things?"

"You do?"

"You're not the only one who has clearance, Booth," she replied smugly.

Booth's smile became bigger as they exchanged meaningful stares.

"Oh, you so know how to seduce me, Bones..." he said, making her laugh and shake her head "But you're avoiding my question. What's up with the strap-on?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," she said, coyly.

"Aw, came on, baby, tell me!"

"I don't know... would you help me making my little fantasy come true?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything, you know that."

She looked back and him and took the strap-on from his hands, carefully holding it.

"Would you let me fuck you with this?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"Because... no! No way! I'm straight Bones, I don't want anything poking at my ass!"

"We can start slowly, I can finger you first and then..."

"No! No fingers! And also no poking my ass with that... thing! It's huge!"

"Why is that? It's proved that the anus is an area of great pleasure and stimulation for men, even if they're not attracted to other men, Booth. That won't make you gay."

"No, Bones. You're not supposed to... use that thing on my ass!"

"That's not fair. Why can you fuck mine and I can't fuck yours?"

"'Cause you're a woman and I'm a man, we were born with the... adequate parts. Do I really have to explain that to you?"

"That's a sexist and old-fashioned thought. How can you be sure you don't like something if you haven't tried?"

"I know I won't like you poking me with that thing."

"We'll use a lot of lube, of course, I promise it won't hurt."

"Bones!"

"Fine. Let's play your game, then. Do you wanna take a dare?"

"A dare?"

"Yes. You pick the dare. You win and get to choose whatever sexual fantasy you want to do and I won't say no or establish any boundaries. But I win and you get to indulge me with the strap-on."

"I don't think I like this idea."

"That's why I'm letting you choose the dare, so you don't say I'm not fair."

Booth narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. A dare. He really needed to find something that she would be likely to lose, or he'll be in trouble. He'd also be in trouble if he said no to her proposal, knowing she'd get mad and probably not allow him to touch her for a month – it wouldn't be a problem for her, considering her huge collection.

"Ok." He finally said with a grin.

"What will it be?"

"I dare you to win a basketball match. I win and you forget this strap-on thing and you get to do whatever I want to. You win and we can have your... strap-on fantasy. Just once, be aware of that."

"A basketball match? I don't think that's really fair."

"I don't think you wanting to fuck me is fair either, but you established the rules at this point."

She raised her chin to glare at him.

"Ok," she replied, extending her hand for him to shake. He held hers, squeezing it like he'd do to one of his FBI pals.

"But what would you want me to do if you win?"

"Well, I..." Booth fumbled into the box a bit more and found the butterfly vibrator "You'll have to wear this through a whole day."

Brennan snorted at him "Only that? I could start that now if you want me to..."

"Yeah. But you'll wear it at the Jeffersonian and I'll get to keep the remote control."

Booth tried hard to suppress laughter when he saw her face getting pale at the thought of it. He saw her mouth moving to form her refusal, but her mind was quicker and she knew that, the moment she did that, she wouldn't be able to sustain her argument on the strap-on. He'd had bet with all his chances now.

"Ok," she replied, defiantly. "Bring it on, pal."

It was Booth's turn to be surprised.

"Ok," he said, trying not to look intimidated by her "what about we forget your cleaning project and go to the gym and get it over with, then?"

Brennan didn't expect him to want to solve this issue so fast, but she cocked her head slightly and, with a half-smile, nodded at him.

"All right, Booth. Let's go."

Booth didn't want to admit defeat, but he knew that playing basketball with her would be disturbingly distracting. She was wearing a tight white top and basketball shorts – that were too tight and too short for his taste - but they made her look extremely hot. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail and looked way too confident. But then, again, he couldn't think of many times he had seen her looking less than confident.

But that was his field, he knew that. If there was something he could brag himself about was his basketball skills.

Not when she flashed him a smile that made him think that she was playing low on him; if only she knew how to do that.

They had established the rules: they would play one on one on a half-court, the first one to score twenty would be the winner and the game was over.

"Are you ready?" she said.

"Are iyou/i ready, Bones?"

Oh, the cocky grin. He knew he had one similar to that one of hers, but he couldn't help but feel irritated at her right now. She didn't even seem afraid of the possibility of losing the game.

She threw the ball up and he was the first to catch it, bouncing it as he ran towards the hoop, throwing it and thus making his first score. He grinned smugly at her.

Brennan raced him, trying to retrieve the ball, but he was faster than her and scored again, rapidly racing away from the hoop and from her. The next thing he noticed was her behind him, fetching the ball and boldly shooting it up, hoping she'd hit the hoop.

"Yes!" she cheered as the ball fell smoothly into the hoop.

"Heh. Beginner's luck, Bones. Don't get so cocky."

"Call me cocky when you retrieve the ball, Booth," she said, bouncing the basketball, darting away from him.

Booth moved faster and got the ball back, brushing his hand against hers.

"Hey! Fault!"

"Foul, Bones. And it's not foul if we touch hands," and with that he scored again, three points this time.

He decided it was time for him to play for real and raced around her, bouncing the ball, making her race around him. Booth laughed at the huffing sounds she was making.

"You're ridiculous," she said, between huffs.

Booth raced to the three point area, and turned around to try to shoot the ball; before he could complete the turn, his body collided with hers and soon their legs were tangled and both were on floor, Brennan atop him.

"Foul!" he shouted.

"On You!"

"No, I had the ball, the foul is on you."

"But I would've grabbed the ball if you hadn't hit me!"

"You so wouldn't have!"

"Yes I would!"

"Bones, don't try to cheat!"

"I'm not cheating, Booth!" she said, standing up and gesturing angrily at him "you're stronger than me and obviously you'd knock me on the floor when you turned."

"Says the woman who mastered three martial arts. Cut it out, Bones. I'll call the foul."

She felt the anger boiling up in her. He threw the ball and scored again, having the ball stolen by her in a quick move. She threw it and scored.

They raced against each other, rapidly scoring one after the other, keeping the score somewhat evenly, until he scored another time and she was behind him by four points.

He was one point away from victory and Brennan was frustrated. Retrieving the basketball from where it had landed after his last shot, she dribbled it out past the foul line and turned to face him, keeping the ball bouncing steadily as she considered her options.

He stood in front of her, arms spread and waiting for her next move. She was four points behind and needed to win. Shooting the ball was proving to be far more difficult with Booth forcing her to run and dodge his attempts to steal the ball than she had imagined.

Brennan rocked from one foot to another then took off to the right, darting around Booth so suddenly he didn't have a chance to react. He spun around to catch her, but it was too late. She was already jumping up and tossing the ball towards the hoop where it bounced around the rim for a moment before falling through.

One point down, three more to go. If she was going to win, she knew she needed to get in a three point shot, something she hadn't managed to do throughout the entire game.

But it was Booth's ball now and he was jogging out to the foul line and coming back at the hoop quickly. She waited until he got in close and darted in front of him, careful not to make contact, lest he might cry foul, causing him to falter, and the ball bouncing away from his control.

She scrambled after the ball, scooping it up and dribbling it out to the line quickly. He was coming at her fast when she turned to face the hoop. There was no way she would be able to move without him scooping the ball from her, so she lifted the ball up over her head, hurling it towards the hoop, hoping it would make it.

Booth came to a halt and both of them watched as the ball sailed through the hoop, not even glancing off the rim as it swished through the net. He looked at her, who stared dumbly at the ball for a couple second.

"Shit," he said.

"I won!" she grinned smugly at him.

"I know that."

"I won!"

"Yeah, I saw that, Bones. You and your beginner's luck."

"It is not! What, do you want a raincheck so I can beat you again?"

"Rematch, Bones. And, damn it, you didn't beat me, you just have a goddamned good aim."

He could swear he heard her squealing, if Temperance Brennan were the kind of woman that squealed. But surely she looked happy.

"I won!" she repeated with a huge grin on her face. He looked at her humorlessly and shook his head. Yeah, he knew and to call defeat – and admit that he was screwed.

Literally, this time.

bEND/b


	8. Trust

bTitle/b Escapades (8/10)

"Hey, Bones!" he called her from the front door, entering her apartment "I'm coming in, I hope that's ok."

"Sure, I'll be right there with you, in a minute!" she replied from her bedroom.

Booth took in a shuddered breath, part of him expecting her to have forgotten about the dare. He gingerly sat on the sofa, trying to calm himself. It's just Bones, she wouldn't do something to hurt him, would she? Not intentionally, at least. As much as he loved her to the bone (no pun intended), he coudn't help but feel that cold sensation in the back of his stomach.

And then she entered the living room, wearing a short plaid skirt and a white blouse, feet clad in red high-heeled shoes and the faintest hint of make-up on her face, even though her lips seemed to glow, bright red on her face. He knew just by looking at her that she was aroused and that she had a plan in mind.

"Hey, you're early," she said, sitting next to him and leaning over to plant a soft kiss on his lips, moving her hand to tenderly caress his cheek. She pulled back to look at him more carefully "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Kinda. I don't know, Bones, I'm a bit uncomfortable with this whole thing."

"Aw, Booth. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, don't worry."

"I know, it's just... I don't know."

She sat more comfortably on the sofa, legs pressing harder against his.

"Do you remember how unsure I was about us being in a relationship? You pushed me and made me think and consider the idea and that ended up being the best thing I could've ever done," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

He smiled back at her.

"What exactly do you mean, Temperance Brennan?"

"I mean that you should try to trust me as much as you want me to trust you. It's not always easy for me to trust someone blindly but I do that for you out of love."

It amazed him how much she had changed lately. Changed for him and because of him, into a more trusting and open person. He felt his face change into a huge grin and soon he felt goofy and stupidly in love with her once again.

"Ok. You have a point there," he replied in a low and husky voice, nearly blushing from her words.

"Don't I always?" she snorted, smugly.

He laughed, looking down at her. He had noticed her outfit, but not until that moment he noticed how sexy she was dressed for him.

"And why are you wearing that skirt and shoes?"

"To seduce you."

"To seduce me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to provide you some visual stimulation and be sexy for you."

Booth laughed, pulling her into his arms.

"Bones, you could wear a rag and you'd still look incredibly sexy to me."

He pulled her face close to his and kissed her, opening his lips to allow his tongue to find hers and they met in an eager kiss. Soon he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and enjoying the feeling of her fingers playing in his hair.

Pressing her body even closer to his, Booth sighed against her mouth when he felt her hand sneaking up his chest, caressing him through the fabric of his shirt, teasing his nipples and the muscles of his chest, kneading at his flesh. He groaned against her lips, parting the kiss to suck her lower lip into his mouth, staring down at her. She was looking at him, eyes blazing with lust, firing back at him.

In one fast move, she pushed him so he was sitting back against the sofa and she straddled his thighs, hovering above him. She looked gorgeous, her hair falling around her face like a beautiful curtain and a faint shade of red tinging her cheeks; Brennan moaned lightly as she lowered her hips to his, grinding their hips together.

"You're so beautiful, baby... so beautiful..." he whispered adoringly.

As she supported her weight on him, her hands moved to his face, holding his cheek and tracing his features with the tip of her fingers.

"You trust me, don't you, Booth? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. You don't have to abide to my wishes if you're not okay with them."

"I trust you," he said, in a strained voice, watching her lower her head closer to his and her lips planting soft kisses on him; she kissed his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, when those fluttered closed, the tip of his nose and finally she moved to his ear.

"Thanks for that. I love you, Booth, so much..." she whispered into his ear, so low one could barely miss that.

He ran his hands down the length of her back, stopping at the flare of her hips and squeezing her through the skirt, kneading her flesh and feeling something harder under the fabric. He slid his hand under her skirt, groping at her bare skin to find her not wearing underwear but, instead, a harness made of leather; it was a set of straps that covered part of her crotch, like bikini panties in the front, and clasped under her buttocks, where they meet her thighs, leaving her ass and pussy completely bare.

Booth groaned when he touched her bare skin, sliding slowly his fingers between her ass cheeks and to her opening. Brennan hissed, curving her body upwards, to him.

"What is that you're wearing?"

"A leather harness."

He traced his fingers over the leather straps, curiously, moving to the front strap and sliding his finger inside the hem of it, tracing it lightly. Brennan shivered on his lap, grabbing at his shirt.

"That feels so good..." she said in a sultry voice.

"Yeah?"

His fingers moved again, outside the leather harness, caressing their way under until he found her folds, finding her wet there.

"You're so wet already, Bones."

"Yes."

"Does this whole costume you're wearing... does it turn you on?" he asked, watching her face getting flushed, spreading through her chest and arms.

"Yes, you have no idea..."

He traced his fingers lightly over her, teasingly, feeling her wetness increasing and her hips buckling against his hand. Brennan leaned against him, supporting her arms on his shoulders, their faces close and lips inches from each other. She kept her eyes open, staring at him while he touched her, slowly, teasingly, sure of what he was doing; even though he knew quite well by now all that aroused her, he still managed to find something new, a different touch or something he had never done before to surprise her. And he enjoyed watching her expression change slowly, from the self-assured minx to the woman who was nearly over the edge of orgasming.

While he touched her, Brennan's hands started running up and down his chest, running her fingernails to scratch him through the fabric and it was his turn to hiss and throw his head back against the couch. She watched his adam's apple bobbing briefly as he swallowed and planted an open-mouthed kiss over it, evolving soon into open-mouthed kisses and sucking on his neck, to which he responded with a moan.

He just loved the feel of her lips on his skin, the wet velvet-like texture of her tongue as she slid it down his neck, to suck at the spot where it met with his shoulder. Booth groaned loudly when, at the moment she came against his fingers, Brennan let out a whimper, holding on tighter to him, her thighs pressing against him in exquisite friction. He just loved the sounds of her while she let herself loose and simply surrended to her sensations.

With a seductive look in her eyes, she held the hand that was touching her and brought it to her mouth, sliding her tongue down his index finger slowly and then sucking both index and medium finger into her mouth, licking them clean. He watched her through heavy eyelids, taking the opportunity to touch the insides of her mouth with the tip of his fingers. Brennan let the fingers out and started to slowly run the tip of her tongue over the pads, seductively, as if she was circling the tip of his cock. Booth moaned, buckling his hips against hers, so she could feel his erection.

Brennan stood up in one fast move.

"Let's go to the bedroom, come on," she said in a low voice, almost a whisper, and he followed her obediently.

Once in the bedroom, Booth sat on the bed, watching her again, as she stopped a couple feet's distance from the bed, staring at him with a sly smile.

"What are you up to, Bones?"

"Would you like me to undress for you? Or would you prefer if I kept this outfit on?"

Booth felt his cock twitch painfully at her words, his pants now uncomfortably tight for his growing erection.

"Undress, please."

Brennan nodded and unbuttoned her dress shirt, slowly, button by button until he could see her red bra, the same color as the harness she was wearing.

"What should go first?" she asked.

"Unzip the skirt."

She did as told, pushing down the zipper and letting the skirt fall with a sway of her hips, pooling by her feet. She stepped out of it and stood still, looking at him, with her open shirt and harness, which wouldn't allow him much to see from where he was.

"Turn around and take off your bra. Then you turn back and come here."

She did as told, gracing him with a nice view of her bare ass, while she turned her head to try to look at him; she shook her shoulder and made her shirt slide down her arms, pooling at her feet; her hands moved around her back to unclasp the bra earnestly. He watched as she threw it aside carelessly, turning to face him.

"Come here now," he said, reaching out his hand to touch her, pulling her against him. His mouth and hands moved straight to her breasts, cupping them while he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, hungrily sucking at her, moving backwards slowly so both were in the center of her bed; Booth felt a rush of excitment as they fell backwards and her weight pressed against him, making her laugh, delighted. Brennan straddled his thighs, brushing her core against the front seam of his pants, causing him to hiss at the contact.

"You're so hard already," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the lips once again, moving down to bite his chin.

"You..." he started, as her fast hands moved up to his chest, kneading him and began pulling at his shirt to remove it, throwing it aside in one fast move "you make me so hard, Bones... you're so hot..."

"Hmmmm," she hummed, while kissing his chest, tasting him as if she was licking a lolipop; soon he was writhing under her, as she licked her way down his body until she reached his belly button. She stared at him, a wicked smile on her lips, while she teased the soft hair just below his navel, with the tip of her fingers, making him buckle against her.

"Aren't we anxious?"

"Bones..." he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his arms fall heavily by his side, letting her tease him as she pleased.

"Your face looks so beautiful when you're aroused. I don't know if you're aware of the flush that spread on your cheeks or on the urgent tone you use when you try to restraint yourself."

He opened her eyes to look at her questioningly.

"What?"

She placed a soft kiss right under his navel, grinning, and unbuckled his belt, quickly removing his pants. Soon he was naked and hard under her, panting and impatient.

Brennan let her hands roam near his cock for a second before actually touching it, making him arch up against her, hissing. He might've said her name, but it got lost in his throat along with a whisper he intended on saying; she held the base of his cock, fisting him slowly, achingly slowly, as her other hand moved to touch his balls, prickling it with the tip of her fingers.

"Blow me, baby, please..."

"Be patient, Booth. All within its time..." she said as she blatantly ignored his plea and continued fisting him, occasionaly rubbing the palm of her hand againt his swollen head, already wet with pre-cum. His painfully hard, throbbing cock desperately seeking for its release in her mouth, but he also knew she wouldn't let him come just now; even though some part of him was dreading her next move, he knew she was storing something exhilarating for him.

He let out a too loud groan when she finally, finally sucked the tip of his cock with her lips, with the same enthusiasm she had sucked his fingers a while back. Brennan then ran her tongue down and up his length, grazing her teeth ever so lightly on his more than sensitive skin, making his legs quake incontrolably. She repeated the movement a few more times until she was pleased and moved down to his balls, licking their length and sucking each one delicately into her mouth. Her movements were slow and tender, both he and she knew that if she sucked him any harder he might come at this point. She finished with another taste at the tip of his cock, licking off the moisture there.

"Hmmm. You taste so good," she said, sitting up and licking her lips.

Booth narrowed his eyes, looking at her between harsh pants. He watched as she got from the nightstand a bottle of lube and opened it, concentrated, spreading a generous amount on her fingers.

He shuddered inside; he didn't know if it was fear or anticipation and, honestly, at this point he couldn't care less.

"Just relax, ok?" she said, planting a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh; he was expecting it to be cold and wet, but instead he felt her soft and warm finger touching him lightly under his balls and moving to his opening; before he could expect it, she touched it with the tip of her finger, making him arch up and off the bed, groaning loudly. If he had his eyes opened, he could've even seen the small smile on her lips.

"Shit, that feels good..." he managed to say, as she pushed her lube-coated fingers easily and slowly inside him, rubbing him tenderly from inside; Brennan crooked her fingers, massing him.

"Tell me how it feels, Booth," she asked, in an incredibly soft voice.

"It's... oh, it's so good, Bones... yes..."

She pushed her fingers harder in and out of him, thrusting a bit more forceful than before, making him let out a shuddered breath, grabbing handfuls of sheets in his hands. He relaxed against her and her fingers could slide in and out more easily now and he buckled up, so close to coming.

Brennan pulled her fingers out of him.

She stood up, moving back to the nightstand and took a dildo, the same blue one he had seen before, and placed it in the harness, under his curious stare. Watching his gaze, she applied a generous amount of lube to the tip and length of the dildo, looking as concentrated as she did when she had a set of bones to examine.

Booth held his breath. She looked absolutely gorgeous and he couldn't get his mind off the fact that she looked absurdly sexy, completely naked, with the strap-on; he watched her face, cheeks tinged with pink flush and her hair falling around her face like a curtain, the curve of her breasts and her nipples hard and ready to be sucked into his lips; the soft curve of her waist and her long legs bent under her. She was pure bliss to watch.

"On your stomach, darling. I need you to lie on your stomach now," she said, patting his thigh.

He moved quickly, and soon he was in a semi-lying position, with his face down on the bed, his head down and his butt up in the air to give her better access to him. The anticipation made him shiver and he closed his eyes, waiting for the dildo to touch him at any moment now; instead, he felt her soft fingers again, touching at his opening and sliding in much easier now, both of them were inside him easily and without effort.

Booth gasped as she pulled the fingers nearly out and added a third one, pushing them into him slowly, until they were fully in. His gasps turned into a loud moan of pleasure when he felt her touching his prostate, massaging him from inside.

"Oh, fuck!" he groaned.

She pulled her fingers nearly out again and soon he felt the cold head of the thicker dildo, replacing her fingers and pressing its way inside him, stretching. She pushed slowly and he felt his cock twist painfully, so hard he thought he'd come at any minute now.

"Oh, fuck, Bones!"

She stopped when she was fully in, giving him a minute to adjust. His heavy pants and groans were making her painfully aroused. Brennan held his hips with both hands, kneading at his skin and trying to keep him still.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes. Fuck me, Bones, please..." he said, his voice a restrained moan.

Building a crescendo rhythm, she pushed in and out of him, pumping the dildo, as his encouraging groans asked her to; she pushed into him with short, rapid movements, as he buckled back against her, silently asking for her to speed up the pace.

Brennan reached around to touch his balls, feeling them tight and hard, as he restrained himself so he wouldn't come; his cock was so hard and she slid her hand down to touch his moist tip.

She bent fowards, never stopping her movements, to whisper to his ear.

"Come for me, baby. Let it go," she said, while she started fisting him, in pace with her thrusting.

He came with a cry, his whole body trembling under her, and his arms gave in him, making him slump on the bed, exhausted.

He felt her pulling out of him and suddenly he was weirdly empty, drained, a slightly throbbing and dull ache on his ass. The next thing he realized was that Brennan was lying by his side, free of the harness and the dildo now, and completely bare, inches away from him. He opened his sleepy eyes to stare at her.

"That was... Bones, that was fantastic," he managed to say against the matress.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She was smiling back at him, her head resting on a pillow and he noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead, aching to lick it; sadly he felt so drained he couldn't even move his eyelids to keep his eyes from shutting.

The next thing he noticed was her lips on his shoulder and her hands on his arm, raising it; soon she managed to push him slightly on his side and curled up against him, his arm heavily resting on her waist. She wouldn't complain, she loved the feeling of his hot skin against her, the weight of his body pressing her, pining her to the bed.

"Hmmm," he hummed against her, searching for her lips; he could find them even with his eyes closed and, while pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her body; he met her lips in a hungry kiss, nearly devouring her mouth as their tongues dueled fiercely.

Booth turned and pushed her so she was lying on her back, his weight crushing her, making her moan into his mouth. He then parted the kiss to suck at a wet spot on her neck, licking off her sweat and moving slightly so his thigh was pressing between her legs, making her grind against him, hot and slick with arousal.

"Oh, Bones, did fucking me with a strap-on make you so horny?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, grinding harder, silently begging him to touch her.

He rose, hovering above her while he planted soft kisses as he fastly moved his way down her body until he was between her thighs; she opened them further, to give him better access and let out a loud whimper in anticipation. Booth smiled, caressing down her smooth legs until he touched lightly her inner thighs and saw her arousal dripping off her.

"Wow. That really turned you on, Bones."

She nodded her head in agreement, eyes closed, biting her lips. He touched her clit lightly, with the tip of his finger and she let out a high-pitched cry, arching up against him. Booth felt his mouth watering with expectation.

In one fast move, he was between her legs, tracing her wet folds with his tongue and making her quiver against him; he had to hold her hips to keep her in place, as he hungrily sucked her clit into his mouth, pushing two fingers into her already tightening opening.

"Booth!" she cried out, shaking against him, as her orgasm hit her furiously; he didn't stop licking and sucking at her and soon she was coming again, buckling against him.

He slowed his pace, parting from her for a few seconds, wating for Brennan to recover; she was breathing hard, gasping and shuddered when he gave her one final stroke of his tongue licking off her taste.

"Oh, god... that was so..." she said, as he laid by her side, grinning like a proud idiot; Brennan caressed his cheek and he turned slightly to plant a kiss on her palm "Thank you," she whispered.

Booth laughed out loud.

"I guess it's only fair. You touched me in ways I couldn't ever believe would be pleasurable. Oh, my god, Bones, you're so amazing!"

She smiled, looking bashful.

"It was so fucking amazing that I feel like I could make you come with my mouth forever, in gratitude."

"Oh, please, do it!" she laughed.

They curled against each other, laughing and satiated; the scent of sex clung heavily in the room, on their skin and on the sheets. Maybe tomorrow it would bother her again, but right now she just felt pleased and exhausted.

"Bones?" he called her, when she expected him to be sound asleep.

"Yes?"

"Could you wear the butterfly for me later?"

She laughed, the sound of it vibrated against him in a exhilarating way. Without answering him, she pulled him for a kiss and snuggled closer.

"Let's see."

"What about we decide it in a karate match? You and me, wrestling and flushed..."

She looked at him in mocked disbelief and he just winked at her.

END


End file.
